<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Netuno em Peixes by Pandae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060446">Netuno em Peixes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae'>Pandae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(tentativa de humor), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Gilmore Girls, M/M, Minseok também é louco pelo Sehun, One Shot, Participação especial: Paul Anka, Romance, Sehun é professor de dança e Minseok é escritor, Sehun é tão louco por Minseok que chega a doer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, até a neve é fofoqueira, cidade pequena onde todo mundo é fofoqueiro, first snow, inspired by i'll give you the sun, mas não assume, o cachorro da Lorelai (não o cantor), two idiots who love each other and don't assume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae/pseuds/Pandae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok tinha a impressão que estava no fundo do poço, ou melhor, no alçapão do fundo do poço. Os feriados de final de ano estavam chegando e não teria companhia nenhuma, e ainda precisava lidar com seu editor o pressionando para entregar uma ideia nova porque há meses não conseguia escrever nada e, bem, ele era escritor e precisava produzir algo para viver, certo?<br/>Sem saber o que fazer, Minseok procura o conforto da casa de sua mãe, em sua cidade natal, sem nem ao menos imaginar que a vida tinha lhe reservado uma surpresa tão agradável que apenas a menção do nome fazia seu coração sapatear.</p>
<p>"Se encontrar sua alma gêmea era como estar em uma casa conhecida, então, com aquele dançarino de pose rebelde, Minseok teve certeza de que era capaz até mesmo de se localizar de olhos fechados, caso fosse preciso."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Netuno em Peixes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfland/gifts">elfland</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PARÁBENS PRA VOCÊ<br/>NESSA DATA QUERIDA<br/>MUITAS FELICIDADES<br/>MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA<br/>VIVA A LUCCIIIIII!!!!!!! VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>É isso, estou postando nos últimos minutos do dia 13, mas ainda é seu aniversário e é isso que importa! Essa fic foi escrita com todo amor e carinho, uma forma singela de demonstrar o quão importante você é pra mim e como desejo o seu bem. Meus mais sinceros parabéns e espero que tenha aproveitado bem o seu dia... Não se esqueça nunca de que você merece o mundo inteirinho, okay? Amo você &lt;3 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gostaria de agradecer imensamente ao amorzinho da minha vida, minha parceira que está comigo desde os primórdios da minah vida de ficwriter e que tem me aturado com toda minha insegurança. Ás vezes não sei como você não mete a mão na minha cara, Geo (@NielsonChan, no twitter) sahushaush Mas sério, obrigada mesmo por ser a melhor beta que já existiu e por todo o apoio. Amo você demaaais &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>E, é claro, não poderria deixar de agradecer a @junxinglover por ter me ajudado a desenvolver essa história. Obrigada!<br/>Sem mais delongas (e perdão pelas notas gigantes), espero que se divirtam com essa fanfic &lt;2 Boa leitura!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kim Minseok deixou um suspiro escapar por seus lábios e apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Estava cansado e, para piorar, ainda sentia seu peito doer devido ao sentimento de fracasso que o corroía e a solidão que preenchia cada pedaço de seu ser, aquele era o primeiro natal que iria passar sozinho em muito tempo, sendo obrigado a enfrentar cara a cara a maldição do bloqueio criativo que o atingia vez ou outra, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em correr para longe dali atrás de alguma inspiração milagrosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grande verdade é que não suportava a sensação de estar só, amava estar cercado de pessoas e ter alguém para conversar sempre que necessário. Entretanto, naquele maldito ano, todos que conhecia pareciam ter viajado para outros países e o deixaram para trás com duas opções: morrer só ou enfrentar o cruel destino de voltar para sua cidadezinha natal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim não tinha nenhum problema com Blue Hills, para ser sincero, nem mesmo com os habitantes incrivelmente curiosos ou com os festivais divertidos que aconteciam com uma frequência assustadora, se escolhesse relevar o fato de que seria o centro das atenções — de um jeito ruim — talvez até conseguisse se divertir e aquele ambiente tão familiar poderia até mesmo despertar o surto criativo que tanto precisava… Entretanto, estar de volta a sua antiga cidade significaria encontrar as lembranças que passeavam pelas ruas estreitas e enfrentar os antigos demônios que deixou para trás quando decidiu cursar faculdade em outro país.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quase como um sinal do destino e uma distração muito bem vinda, seu celular tocou. Sem nem ao menos olhar para o visor, atendeu-o ainda no primeiro toque e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso surgir em seus lábios ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe do outro lado da linha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que vai fazer nesse natal? — questionou tão logo a mulher interrompeu sua narração sobre a última reunião do conselho da cidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Calma aí, é isso mesmo que estou entendendo ou é uma alucinação? — ela brincou e Minseok não pode evitar revirar os olhos. — Você está convidando sua pobre e velha mãe para te visitar? É isso mesmo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Talvez… — Respirou fundo, a ideia que teve outrora pipocando em sua cabeça e o incentivando a sugeri-la de uma vez para a Kim Minji — Na verdade, a capital não anda sendo muito inspiradora e pensei que o ar daí poderia me fazer bem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma pausa do outro lado da linha. O coração batendo acelerado em seu peito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De repente, um gritinho de empolgação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE VEM ME VER? ‘TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Talvez — repetiu, deixando uma risadinha escapar por sua boca, deixando-se ser influenciado pela empolgação que emanava da mulher mais velha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A cidade toda vai surtar, me arrisco a dizer que até o velho Sooman vai ficar feliz com a notícia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok gemeu quase como se sentisse uma dor física. O presidente do conselho da cidade o havia perseguido por muito e muito tempo quando morava em Blue Hills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então ele ainda ‘tá vivo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Minnie! — a mulher o repreendeu antes de soltar uma risada. — Ele não só está vivo como continua sendo presidente do conselho e está mais ranzinza que nunca. A velhice não está fazendo nada bem pra ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não tem nenhuma lei que o obrigue a se aposentar, não?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— P’ra ter uma lei assim, ele precisaria aprovar e o velho Sooman não está pronto p’ra passar a coroa pra frente. — Minji suspirou. — Eu sinceramente não sei o que ele faria se não fosse o conselheiro, é tudo o que ele fez a vida inteira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok pensou em um milhão de respostas engraçadinhas para dizer, tinha uma lista de opções que o velho insuportável poderia fazer e uma lista ainda maior de candidatos que poderiam assumir seu lugar. Entretanto, não disse nada disso. Sua mãe morava em Blue Hills desde seus dezesseis anos de idade e se apegara a cidade junto com seus habitantes peculiares com a mesma paixão que sentia por sua família.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então pode espalhar a notícia, mãe… Eu chego no final de novembro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquela noite, pouco antes de se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos, Minseok ainda se questionava se passar alguns meses na sua antiga cidade era a escolha certa a fazer… Mas isso era algo que o seu “eu” do futuro teria que lidar, por agora, tudo o que queria era uma boa e merecida noite de sono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⛇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A entrada da cidade permanecia exatamente igual, apesar do tempo que transcorreu desde a última vez que Minseok pisou ali. Era até um tanto nostálgico olhar para aquela placa azul com os dizeres pintados em branco, deixando claro que Blue Hills não aumentou muito no que se refere ao número de habitantes, mantendo-se fielmente na faixa dos nove mil praticamente desde sua fundação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim deixou um suspiro sair por seus lábios e manobrou o carro, em direção a principal avenida da cidade, onde encontraria o restaurante de sua mãe exatamente em frente ao gazebo municipal. Talvez se tivesse programado bem sua viagem, não teria chegado em Blue Hills no horário de maior movimento e não seria o alvo daqueles inúmeros olhares curiosos, entretanto, ele estava sendo um tanto impulsivo e era isso o que ganhava quando não planejava cuidadosamente cada detalhezinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entretanto, se havia algo que o homem aprendeu com sua mãe, era enfrentar o destino e suas consequências de cabeça erguida. Se não ia chegar na cidade durante a noite, no horário que o restaurante estivesse fechado para que pudesse seguir até a casa de sua mãe, então ele iria fazer uma entrada o mais triunfal possível. Abaixou o vidro de seu carro, ajustou o óculos escuro em seu rosto e umedeceu os lábios com a língua, ciente que o lip tint havia os deixado vermelhos de uma forma não muito natural e que não era muito usado por ali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, por fim, desacelerou seu carro enquanto passava em frente a praça, dando uma volta apenas para saciar a curiosidade e dar um assunto para cada um dos habitantes daquela cidade. Foi com uma satisfação estranha que viu o velho Sooman interromper a conversa que travava com MinHo apenas para acompanhar o automóvel novo que chegava à sua cidade. O trio de fofoqueiras paradas próximas à banca de jornal não reagiu de forma diferente e, para elas, Minseok decidiu dar um showzinho a mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diminuiu a velocidade até quase parar ao lado delas, deixou seu óculos deslizar para a ponta do nariz e abriu um sorriso inocente antes de dizer com sua melhor voz sensual:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E aí, garotas? Sentiram minha falta?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Minseok! — exclamaram as três ao mesmo tempo e, é claro, de “garotas” elas não tinham nada, sendo bem mais velhas que sua própria mãe. — Galante como sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estar ali era como voltar no tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Veio para ficar? — a Srta. Kang falou, as sobrancelhas permanentemente arqueadas permaneciam exatamente como Minseok se lembrava de quando era uma criança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Apenas até vocês enjoarem de mim — ele respondeu deixando um sorriso brincar em seus lábios antes de suspirar. — Vejo vocês depois!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E com uma última piscadela, acelerou o carro indo rumo ao seu destino, bem ciente de que aquele breve showzinho iria render comentários por toda cidade que não demorariam a tomar uma proporção enorme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como tudo em Blue Hills, o restaurante de sua mãe — carinhosamente nomeado como Frango Frito por um Minseok de seis anos e que foi fruto de inúmeros protestos por parte do bondoso Lee Sooman desde que o restaurante tirou frango frito do cardápio — permanecia exatamente igual, com a única exceção, talvez, de uma nova pintura nas mesmas cores de sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok desceu de seu carro e ficou alguns segundos encarando o restaurante localizado na esquina mais bem movimentada da cidade, atrás de si e do lado oposto da rua, encontrava-se a praça com o gazebo e inúmeros curiosos o observando atentamente. Mas nada disso importava porque, por mais que tivesse ido embora há muito tempo e sempre relutasse muito em voltar ali, Blue Hills e, especificamente, o Frango Frito sempre teriam o doce gosto de “casa”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subiu os dois degraus que levavam até a porta e empurrou-a, sentindo o frio gostoso do ar condicionado e abrindo um sorriso ao notar que o interior também não havia sofrido nenhuma mudança. As mesmas mesas de madeira se espalhavam pelo local, tão lotadas quanto sempre, e as mesmas decorações preenchiam as paredes, com o acréscimos de alguns pôsteres de seus livros em meio aos quadros que pendurou ali junto com Minji quando era um adolescente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Minseokkie! — Park Chanyeol, o gerente do restaurante, interrompeu seu atendimento tão logo notou a presença do recém chegado, caminhando até ele e lhe dando um abraço de quebrar os ossos. — A gente estava te esperando, sua mãe ‘tá até querendo fazer um ensopado reforçado de boas-vindas pra ti e-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ensopado? — Minseok interrompeu a sucessão de palavras que jorravam da boca do mais novo porque, conhecendo-o bem, sabia que o Park nunca parava de falar a menos que fosse interrompido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim sim, sua mãe decidiu que os ensopados são a nova cara do Frango Frito e ‘tá cozinhando sem parar há uma semana, sério, galera ‘tá até reclamand-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim! A gente quer as macarronadas de volta! — algum cliente gritou de uma mesa do fundo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E os hambúrgueres! — outro se juntou a reclamação e tudo o que Chanyeol fez foi encolher os ombros enquanto segurava uma risada. As pessoas podiam até resmungar, mas ninguém nunca deixaria de frequentar o melhor restaurante da cidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ela ‘tá lá na cozinha, tem café fresco no balcão — Chanyeol falou respirando fundo e voltando para a mesa que havia abandonado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok sorriu, o coração quentinho devido a familiaridade de toda aquela situação e contornou o balcão, atravessando a porta que separava a cozinha do resto do estabelecimento. O cheiro de comida embrenhou em suas narinas e fez seu estômago roncar, definitivamente nenhuma comida em nenhum lugar do mundo cheiraria tão bem quanto as preparadas por Minji. Haviam dois ajudantes em diferentes bancadas e ambos levantaram a cabeça para verem quem acabou de entrar no santuário sagrado que era a cozinha, para logo em seguida abrirem um sorriso simpático e retornarem ao serviço. Próximo ao fogão, mexendo uma caçarola tão grande que tornava quase impossível a missão de olhar dentro dela, estava o subchef, Do Kyungsoo, o cara que foi treinado por Minji e que agora era o segundo melhor cozinheiro da cidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E o filho pródigo retorna! — Kyungsoo exclamou em tom risonho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Filho? Ele chegou?! — a voz de Minji saiu abafada e, logo em seguida, foi possível ver uma movimentação atrás do balcão, um barulho estrondoso de alguma coisa caindo e uma exclamação de dor, até que finalmente ela surgiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok sorriu ao ver as bochechas rosadas da mãe e os mesmos olhos de raposa que via quando olhava no espelho. O rosto de Minji estava sujo de algum pó branco, provavelmente trigo, e ela possuía uma das mãos enfaixada de algum acidente corriqueiro na cozinha. Nada disso incomodou o recém chegado que apenas cortou a distância que os separavam, tomando a mulher nos braços.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cidade e o restaurante até podiam ter gosto de “casa”, mas o abraço da mulher que havia lhe dado a luz possuía o gosto único de “lar”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⛇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Okay, então vamos assistir Jurassic Park ou Harry Potter? — Minji falou encarando a televisão como se ela pudesse ter a resposta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mesa de centro já estava cheia dos mais diversos suprimentos e — milagrosamente — nenhum era ensopado, algo naquilo fazia Minseok ter certeza que aquele surto da mulher em apenas cozinhar sopas estava prestes a chegar ao fim… E isso trazia uma dúvida a sua cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Qual seria sua nova obsessão?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park! — Minseok cantarolou pescando um donuts da mesa e deixando seu corpo tombar para trás, recostando-se no sofá com todo o cuidado do mundo para não acordar Charles Dickens, o gato de sua mãe que dormia tranquilamente enquanto ocupava a maior parte do estofado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Okay, seu desejo é uma ordem, jovem gafanhoto — ela sorriu, mas não fez nenhuma menção de soltar o filme, ao invés disso apenas encarava a outra pessoa na sala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que foi? — o mais novo questionou com a boca cheia de comida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É bom ter você de volta, filho. — Minji suspirou, os olhos começando a lacrimejar. — Acho que nunca vou conseguir me acostumar com sua ausência.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok soltou uma risada antes de se jogar em cima da mulher, abraçando-a e enchendo seu rosto de beijos. Minji era do signo de câncer e fazia jus a tudo o que se dizia sobre ele, era toda dramática e sensível… E era a melhor pessoa do universo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É bom voltar — ele respondeu voltando ao seu lugar, ainda ostentando um sorriso gentil nos lábios e nem se importando com o rosnado mal humorado de Charles Dickens por ter sido acordado. — Mas então, o que mudou em Blue Hills?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os olhos dela brilharam a expectativa de voltar a contar todas as inúmeras fofocas que surgiram desde a última conversa deles por telefone, há dois dias. Como uma boa moradora de Blue Hills, Kim Minji não estava nem um pouquinho a salvo de ser uma grande curiosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sabe o velho Sr. Park? Ele pediu a Sra. Kang em casamento ontem! — Minji fez uma pausa dramática. — Até ai tudo bem, mas a Sra. Kang disse não e sabe por quê? — Minseok balançou a cabeça em negativa — Ela ‘tá apaixonada pelo Sooman! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pelo Sooman!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok acompanhou as risadas da mãe, igualmente surpreso. As peripécias da cidade grande em nada se comparavam as nuances de Blue Hills e ele nunca se sentiria tão em casa em nenhum outro lugar do mundo. A maratona de filmes foi momentaneamente deixada de lado enquanto eles se debruçavam a analisar minuciosamente a vida de cada habitante daquela sociedade e, quando o cansaço finalmente os venceu, mãe e filho — e gato — dormiram amontoados no sofá com Jurassic Park ainda pausado na tela da televisão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acordou incrivelmente cedo na manhã seguinte, o cheiro de café forte impregnando suas narinas e o barulho característico de sua mãe tentando ser silenciosa na cozinha, mas falhando miseravelmente na missão ao derrubar uma centena de coisas e fazendo um barulho tão estrondoso como se estivesse demolindo uma casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grunhiu de frustração e sono e forçou-se a se levantar do sofá, onde ainda estava deitado com Charles Dickens sobre seu abdômen, havia uma manta felpudinha sobre si. Ainda meio dormindo, Minseok quase trombou na mesinha com o telefone enquanto passava pelo corredor, indo em direção a cozinha apenas para ver sua mãe já pronta para ir trabalhar. Aquilo era a única coisa que não conseguia se acostumar com a rotina da mulher: ela acordava incrivelmente cedo e isso era todos os dias, até mesmo aos domingos e feriados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu te acordei? — Minji questionou arregalando os olhos enquanto colocava biscoitos recém assados e o café fresco em cima da mesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não — Minseok murmurou sentando-se na cadeira, o cheiro da comida fazendo sua barriga roncar e despertando nele a vontade de comer mesmo antes de escovar os dentes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Desculpa — a mulher riu, levando a caneca de café quente até a boca e fazendo uma careta ao queimar a língua — O que pretende fazer hoje?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Arrumar minhas coisas e passear pela cidade, talvez tentar escrever um pouco — citou em meio a um bocejo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Almoça comigo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok assentiu levantando-se antes que vencesse a tentação e comesse um daqueles biscoitos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ótimo! — Minji exclamou deixando a caneca na pia que já estava cheia e já indo em direção a porta dos fundos para, só então, voltar para pegar a chave do carro que estava no suporte específico. — Não esqueça de lavar a louça e colocar comida pro Charles Dickens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E com essas instruções, Minji saiu para mais um dia de trabalho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Lar doce lar — o rapaz resmungou para o gato que, agora, estava sentado perto da vasilha de comida, esperando silenciosamente para que mais ração fosse colocada ali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não demorou muito para organizar suas coisas em seu quarto que sua mãe ainda mantinha exatamente da mesma forma como estava antes dele ir embora. Quando finalmente terminou de organizar a cozinha e limpar a casa simplesmente porque achou que seria uma boa ideia, já era por volta das dez horas da manhã e ele tinha perdido duas ligações de Junmyeon, seu editor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomou um banho rápido e retornou a ligação enquanto caminhava pela rua tão conhecida, era um dia frio e o vento gelado até poderia incomodar um pouco, mas Minseok havia jurado para si mesmo que iria aproveitar cada minuto ali para que conseguisse inspiração suficiente para qualquer enredo que fosse. E, é claro, ainda tinha prometido para si mesmo que só retornaria para sua própria casa quando tivesse pelo menos cinco capítulos escritos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estou trabalhando nisso, Junmyeon — resmungou, revirando o olhar e fingindo não ver uma cortina se afastando das janelas de uma das casas quando passou em frente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você descobriu pelo menos sobre </span>
  </em>
  <span>o que </span>
  <em>
    <span>vai ser o próximo livro? Eu preciso de pelo menos alguma informação, Minseok. Você está me enrolando já tem algumas semanas — </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voz do outro lado da linha soou impaciente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É fim de ano, semana que vem é Ação de Graças, depois tem natal — Minseok pontuou encolhendo-se um pouco devido ao frio. Começava a pensar que tinha sido uma má ideia ter ido a pé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seu livro vai ser sobre isso, por acaso?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok revirou os olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só me dá mais uns dias, okay? — falou — Agora tenho que desligar, até mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E desligou antes que Junmyeon retrucasse. Sabia que seu editor estava fazendo apenas seu trabalho, mas o problema é que o outro homem não era um artista e não sabia o que era um bloqueio criativo, ele sempre foi incrivelmente pé no chão e às vezes agia como se Minseok não entregasse nada devido a preguiça. Era frustrante isso, especialmente porque tentava organizar sua própria rotina metodicamente e criar um hábito de escrita bem sólido para evitar bloqueios criativos fodidos, entretanto, por mais que quisesse montar algum enredo ou escrever qualquer coisa que fosse, seu cérebro havia decidido que era hora de dar umas férias para a dona criatividade… E o que ele poderia fazer além de dar um tempo para si mesmo? Especialmente quando todas as outras técnicas de superar um bloqueio não tinham funcionado?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pensar em seu bloqueio criativo e nos prazos que se estreitavam, deixavam-no ansioso, então simplesmente balançou a cabeça e fez seu melhor em jogar suas frustrações para um baú no fundo de sua cabeça. As ideias iriam vir quando elas quisessem e não adiantava forçar. Repetindo isso como um mantra, entrou na loja de antiguidades que pertenceu a família de sua primeira (e única) namorada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apesar da loja não pertencer mais a família de Jieun, ainda mantinha a mesma “organização” de sempre. Uma infinidade de móveis antigos e coisas aleatórias amontoadas em pilhas gigantes que formavam um labirinto que alguém que não estava acostumado poderia se perder. Minseok passou muitas e muitas horas de sua adolescência ali, ajudando sua namorada com as vendas e roubando alguns beijos quando estavam longe dos olhares hipervigilantes da Sra. Lee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com o coração cheio de nostalgia, Minseok permitiu-se caminhar pelos corredores estreitos, sentindo como se estivesse dentro da Sala Precisa quando os alunos queriam esconder coisas lá dentro. Foi justamente atrás das pilhas de cadeiras de madeira, após passar um bom tempo discutindo com sua namorada e melhor amiga, que o relacionamento não dava certo porque ele não gostava de garotas tanto assim. E foi ali, perto das mesas de centro, que Jieun contou que estava planejando fugir com Huang Zitao.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lugares e objetos tinham o poder de trazer à memória inúmeras lembranças outroras esquecidas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Deseja alguma coisa, senhor? — A voz fina de um pré-adolescente o sobressaltou. — O senhor está chorando?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não… — Minseok respondeu meio incerto levando a mão até os olhos para enxugar uma lágrima teimosa que surgiu e, sob o olhar de julgamento do pirralho, viu-se obrigado a fechar a cara antes de repetir com mais firmeza. — Não.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O garoto deu de ombros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se o senhor não vai comprar nada, não pode ficar perambulando por aqui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok riu, aquela era uma das típicas frases do novo proprietário da Loja de Antiguidades, o homem mais mão de vaca de Blue Hills cujo ninguém conhecia seu verdadeiro nome, apenas o chamavam de Kai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estava apenas me encontrando com velhos conhecidos — respondeu sonhador tirando uma moeda de seu bolso e entregando para o garoto confuso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saiu da loja e voltou a perambular pelas ruas. Blue Hills era permeada de lembranças, boas e ruins, e de velhos conhecidos de sua imaginação. Era inevitável deixar um sorriso surgir em seus lábios à medida que as memórias iam voltando e, naquela manhã, Minseok permitiu-se ser o mais tagarela possível, conversando com todos que encontrava e trocando fofocas como se nunca tivesse ido embora dali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visitou o Museu de Blue Hills que continuava tão desfalcado quanto no dia que foi inaugurado, a doceria, a sorveteria e, por fim, a Livraria Municipal que foi sua fiel companheira no passado e onde descobriu sua paixão pelos livros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caminhou por aquelas estantes empoeiradas, observando os títulos novos e reorganizando alguns exemplares que haviam sido colocados nos lugares errados. Quando alcançou a letra K, parou com os dedos sobre a lombada de Revival, de Stephen King, e quase riu das lembranças que invadiram sua mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Jieun foi sua primeira namorada, mas não foi o seu primeiro amor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Essa posição estava reservada a um garoto que era apaixonado por Stephen King e que dividia o gosto da leitura com Minseok, passando boa parte de seus dias conversando no telefone sobre os assuntos mais diversos ou simplesmente lendo no lago da cidade, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Foi graças ao conselho </span>
  <em>
    <span>dele</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Minseok decidiu se tornar escritor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok entregou seu coração sem nem ao menos se dar conta de que o fazia. Exatamente como Hazel Grace definiu em A Culpa é das Estrelas: “gradativamente e, de repente, de uma hora para outra”. Entretanto, a vida o ensinou bem cedo que o maior problema de entregar seu coração para outra pessoa, é que ele pode ser estraçalhado quando menos se espera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não pensou duas vezes antes de retirar o livro da estante, segurando-o com as duas mãos como se fosse o bem mais precioso existente — e, para ele, um leitor ávido e escritor, realmente era — e caminhou até o balcão, onde a dona da livraria estava completamente submersa em um vídeo de animais cantando, parecendo não ter envelhecido nem ao menos um dia nos últimos anos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ainda não largou essa mania de passar mais tempo nos livros do que na vida real, Minseok? — ela falou deixando seu celular de lado, o som saindo do aparelho sendo um plano de fundo para conversa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sou um escritor, Yumi — ele riu colocando o livro sobre o balcão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mulher fez uma careta de desaprovação. Aquilo era algo extremamente engraçado para Minseok, uma dona de livraria que odiava ler com todas as suas forças.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então, o que está fazendo no seu primeiro dia de volta? Já visitou todos os antigos lugares? — Yumi questionou colocando o livro em uma sacola de papel e recebendo o dinheiro que o rapaz lhe entregava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quase todos. Ainda quero ir no lago, passear um pouco com o barco, sabe? E quero ir no estúdio da Mrs. Maisel, é claro — Minseok respondeu abrindo um sorriso simpático. — Inclusive, quem assumiu o estúdio depois que a Mrs. Maisel morreu? Minha mãe sempre esquece de me contar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yumi, que já estava com o aparelho celular em mãos mais uma vez, deixou-o cair em cima do balcão com um barulho um tanto alto em meio ao silêncio que se fazia no estabelecimento. Seus olhos pareceram duplicar de tamanho e ela abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Yumi?! Sra. Yumi? Está tudo bem? — ele falou com uma sensação esquisita no peito e deu a volta no balcão, usando o livro recém comprado para abanar a pobre mulher que parecia passar mal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É só a idade, meu filho — ela resmungou com a voz trêmula. — A Srta. Maisel era uma amiga muito íntima, ainda não superei seu falecimento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok estreitou os olhos, não entendendo o que exatamente estava sendo dito. Era de conhecimento geral a inimizade entre as duas mulheres e as inúmeras brigas que travavam nas reuniões da cidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Amigas íntimas, hm? — ele implicou voltando para o seu lado do balcão. — O que está escondendo de mim, hein, Yumi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu?! Que ultraje você insinuar isso de uma pobre idosa como eu! — ela exclamou, colocando-se de pé com um salto, o rosto vermelho como um tomate. — Vai pra cidade grande e fica atrevido desse jeito? Por mil diabos, fora da minha loja! Xô!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O escritor abriu a boca para protestar, mas não conseguiu segurar a risada enquanto era literalmente expulso da livraria na base de pequenas pancadas desferidas pela própria dona. Aquela não era nem de longe a primeira vez que era enxotado da livraria e, pelo visto, o temperamento de Yumi continuava tão difícil como sempre fora e seu humor estava ainda mais sensível.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E mesmo que tenha rido até sua barriga doer em meio ao frio que fazia do lado de fora, ainda assim não conseguiu evitar a sensação de que alguma coisa secreta estava acontecendo por ali. Os habitantes de Blue Hill eram notoriamente mexeriqueiros, entretanto quando se uniam para esconder algo, nem mesmo o mais fofoqueiro da cidade abria a boca para dizer seja lá o que fosse. Logo, caso quisesse desvendar o mistério que rondasse a pequena cidade que morava, precisava ir até a fonte. E, pelo visto, a fonte de todo segredo envolvia o estúdio da Mrs. Maisel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sem se importar com o fato de sua barriga começar a roncar, deixando claro que  já estava na hora do almoço, Minseok começou a marchar pela praça da cidade, atravessando-a enquanto ia rumo ao estúdio da cidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquele era outro lugar cheio de lembranças de bons e maus momentos. Por ser o espaço mais amplo e aconchegante da cidade, as reuniões do conselho sempre aconteciam ali e eram consideradas um evento indispensável para quem queria se manter ativo na sociedade de Blue Hill. E, além de poder votar nas decisões do conselho, essas reuniões ainda traziam como bônus inúmeras situações inusitadas e extremamente engraçadas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi dentro daquele estúdio que Minseok passou sua primeira noite com um rapaz, o único namorado que teve em seu tempo de adolescente. Mrs. Maisel era conhecida por sempre esquecer de trancar as portas daquele lugar quando ia embora, então os dois adolescentes acharam que seria uma boa ideia invadirem o estúdio apenas para passarem o tempo juntos longe dos olhares curiosos de toda cidade. Em algum momento entre os beijos e os planos para o futuro, ambos caíram no sono abraçados e só foram acordados na manhã seguinte por uma Mrs. Maisel extremamente risonha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A notícia se espalhou como fogo em um posto de gasolina e antes mesmo que Minseok chegasse em casa, a bomba já tinha explodido e todo mundo tinha uma opinião sobre a “primeira vez” do primeiro casal assumidamente gay da cidade. O constrangimento que sentiu naquela semana </span>
  <em>
    <span>quase </span>
  </em>
  <span>superou o sentimento de felicidade que sentiu ao dormir abraçado com o grande amor de sua vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorriu sozinho e abraçou o livro que segurava. Podia reclamar e dizer o tempo todo como odiava aquela época, mas seria uma grande mentira. Minseok sentia tanta saudade daqueles dias que, às vezes, chegava a doer e ele daria qualquer coisa para retornar ao ano que o amor de sua vida foi embora sem nem se despedir. Se tivesse a maturidade que possuía nos dias atuais, definitivamente agiria de forma diferente e não iria ser tão inflexível quanto foi naquela época. No entanto, tinha a plena noção de que só havia amadurecido tanto em decorrência de tudo o que passou ao longo de sua vida e, bem, o término não tinha sido inteiramente culpa sua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um pássaro cantou em uma árvore ali perto e Minseok suspirou, deixando sua mente vagar cada vez mais longe enquanto procurava a origem daquela melodia tão puramente bela. Sempre sentiu uma paz enorme dentro de seu coração quando escutava o som da natureza, já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes tinha se sentado na ponte sobre o lago com seu caderninho na mão e passou horas escrevendo. Era parte da sua rotina sentar-se no gazebo e apenas escutar os sons da cidade, mas na capital onde morava não existia a calmaria de Blue Hills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talvez fosse a nostalgia falando ou o canto do pássaro, mas Minseok começou a sentir aquele formigamento em seu cérebro, como se houvesse uma ideia escondida ali querendo bater asas e ganhar vida. Ele ainda não sabia o que era, mas sentia cada vez mais que passar um tempo em Blue Hills foi a escolha certa para sua criatividade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainda com um sorriso terno nos lábios e olhando para cima, Minseok começou a dar a volta no gazebo tão distraído que nem ao menos se deu conta de que alguém vinha em sua direção até ser tarde demais. Seu corpo trombou contra o de um homem alto e ele caiu no chão, o livro escapando de suas mãos e parando bem ao seu lado, seus cotovelos atingiram os paralelepípedos e sentiu uma onda de dor passar pelos ossos de seu braço, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Puta merda, perdão — o homem que trombou contra si falou, abaixando-se instantaneamente para ajudá-lo e ali, ambos no chão e com Minseok ainda ostentando uma careta de dor, eles se olharam pela primeira vez em alguns anos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era extremamente clichê dizer que o tempo parou por alguns segundos e nada ao redor importava mais, nem mesmo o latejar em seus cotovelos e a dor incômoda em sua bunda, mas era exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Minseok se perdeu naqueles olhos castanhos, tão intensos quanto se lembrava, os cabelos agora pretos caíam suavemente em sua testa e ele ainda possuía aqueles mesmos lábios tão desejáveis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sehun — murmurou pateticamente, piscando repetidas vezes na expectativa do mundo se modificar a sua frente e tudo aquilo não passar de uma alucinação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Seok — Sehun abriu um sorriso pequeno, os lábios entreabertos com a surpresa. — E-eu não sabia que você vinha visitar sua mãe, ninguém na cidade comentou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De todas as coisas que Minseok poderia ter feito na frente do ex-namorado, cair na gargalhada logo de cara não estava em seus planos, especialmente depois de ter atingido o chão como uma fruta madura despencava da árvore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então era isso o que esses idiotas estavam escondendo — falou em meio as risadas, olhando ao redor atrás de seu livro apenas para não ter que encarar o ex. — Deixa eu adivinhar, você tem alguma coisa a ver com o estúdio da Mrs. Maisel, não tem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu comprei o estúdio já tem quase um ano — Sehun respondeu, balançando a cabeça ao finalmente entender o motivo de todos andarem mais estranhos que o normal nos últimos dias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun balançou a cabeça e alcançou a sacola de papel que estava logo ao seu lado, com o livro meio para fora e com a lombada levemente arranhada. Se ele se lembrava bem, aquele minúsculo arranhão iria fazer com que Minseok se torturasse por toda uma vida e, talvez, até mesmo compraria um novo exemplar apenas para não lidar com aquele pequeno estrago. Foi inevitável aumentar o sorriso quando olhou o nome do exemplar e com o coração um tanto descompassado, levantou-se e esticou a mão livre para que o homem no chão pudesse se levantar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entretanto, Minseok não a segurou, preferindo se levantar sozinho tão logo notou seu livro em segurança nas mãos do outro homem. Não queria se arriscar e ter um contato pele a pele tão rápido assim — não que planejasse ter um contato com ele posteriormente, é claro —, ele nunca confiava muito em si mesmo quando estava perto de Sehun e a última vez que se viram, cerca de seis anos atrás, deixava claro como todo seu ser reagia de forma estranha quando estavam próximos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daquela vez, Minseok planejava manter seu autocontrole, especialmente agora que era um homem adulto e maduro, e não iria deixar seu coração ficar enlouquecido por dias a fio apenas porque estava na mesma cidade que, aparentemente, seu ex-namorado e primeiro amor morava há um ano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então você se rendeu aos encantos do King? — Sehun falou, folheando o livro e, vez ou outra, erguendo o olhar para ver Minseok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O escritor interrompeu os movimentos de suas mãos, as quais batiam em sua calça apenas para espanar a poeira que poderia ter grudado em sua roupa, e franziu o cenho um tanto confuso finalmente encarando Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, inferno, era difícil manter sua decisão de não deixar seu coração enlouquecer quando Oh Sehun ainda possuia aquele ar de rebelde, mas agora com um corpo espetacular e bem definido pelos anos de dança, o vento jogando seus cabelos negros sobre os olhos e aquele permanente sorriso torto nos cantos dos lábios não ajudava em nada a sanidade do pobre Minseok. Era fácil demais se deixar levar e visualizar o Sehun adolescente que o fizera conhecer os melhores — e piores — lados do amor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Stephen King — o Oh explicou ao notar a confusão na expressão do outro, ignorando o frio característico em sua barriga ao sentir o peso daquele olhar. — Você odiava ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não odiava — Minseok teimou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Odiava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu só não conseguia ver o que havia de tão especial nele que fazia você venerar o cara, isso não é odiar!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun deu de ombros despreocupado e aumentou um pouco mais seu sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não achar a escrita do King especial é a mesma coisa que odiar ele…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sempre tão teimoso! — Minseok revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão, pegando seu livro de volta sem nem se atentar ao pequeno arranhão antes de devolvê-lo para a sacola de papel. — E hoje eu reconheço que Stephen King é um bom escritor, gosto de ler uns livros dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os olhos de Sehun duplicaram de tamanho e ele abriu a boca como se estivesse se sentindo ofendido por algo dito pelo outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não! — protestou ainda boquiaberto. — Stephen King não é um “bom escritor”, suas obras são quase um estilo de vida, uma religião! Ele é literalmente meu segundo autor favorito e-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Segundo? — Minseok o interrompeu enquanto tentava segurar uma risada pela forma tão ávida que Sehun ainda defendia seus gostos e ideais. — Achei que ele fosse seu escritor favorito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele era. — Sehun encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar para algumas pessoas que conversavam a poucos metros de distância, suas bochechas assumiram um tom avermelhado e ele não fez menção de dizer mais nada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O coração de Minseok parou de bater por um momento. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Será que estava louco ou…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nem ousava pensar isso porque parecia absurdo demais que Oh Sehun gostasse mais de seus livros do que os do maldito Stephen King!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E-então… — Sehun umedeceu os lábios, ainda se sentindo nervoso e com as bochechas ruborizadas. — Você vai ficar muito tempo por aqui?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sendo bem sincero, não sei bem quando vou embora, mas imagino que ainda vou demorar um longo tempo — o Kim respondeu, estendendo propositalmente o primeiro  “o” da palavra “longo”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então a gente podia ir tomar um café qualquer dia desses, sabe? — Sehun soltou de uma vez antes que pudesse se arrepender e, ao notar os olhos arregalados do outro homem, acrescentou a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente. — Só para dar algo para Blue Hills comentar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Sehun não era idiota —  pelo menos não mais — e sabia bem que as chances de um escritor bem sucedido se interessar por alguém como ele eram quase nulas. Lembrava-se bem de quando se encontraram pela última vez, numa sessão de autógrafos em uma livraria pequena que, por pura coincidência, estava localizada na mesma cidade que Sehun estava passando uns dias devido a turnê com sua equipe de dança. Foi uma surpresa agradável para ambos e acabaram tomando um café juntos onde Minseok deixou bem claro que não guardava mais nenhum rancor pelo passado, mas a pior parte era o que estava nas entrelinhas… O coração de Kim Minseok havia seguido em frente e tudo o que o futuro reservava para eles era uma amizade rasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Independente de tudo isso, de todas essas lembranças e (in)certezas, Sehun não conseguiu evitar o desejo de se aproximar mais uma vez. Já havia sido um babaca completo que afastou completamente aquela pessoa incrível de sua vida e, agora, não pretendia cometer os mesmos erros. E, afinal de contas, quando teria uma oportunidade tão boa de se aproximar quanto aquela? Quando ambos estavam na mesma cidade em que tudo começou e, infelizmente, chegou ao final?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun não iria cometer o mesmo erro do passado e, bem, o que ele tinha a perder, não é mesmo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hm, é… — Minseok falou um tanto desconsertado, levando a mão livre até seus cabelos de forma um tanto nervosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se você não quiser, eu entendo, okay? — o Oh falou rápido, balançando as mãos na frente do corpo já se sentindo arrependido ao notar o desconforto do escritor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não! Digo, não é que não quero, é que estou um tanto ocupado com… Coisas? — mentiu com um leve tom de insegurança na voz e quase podia ouvir o diabinho em seu ombro o repreendendo por mentir tão mal porque, sério, quem fica ocupado com “coisas” em Blue Hills? — Mas sim, claro, a gente pode marcar qualquer dia desses, combinado?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O rosto de Sehun se iluminou com aquela confirmação meia boca  e mesmo que boa parte de si soubesse que seu ex-namorado estava apenas sendo educado — porque Minseok era incapaz de magoar alguém por livre e espontânea vontade —, ele não conseguia evitar sentir um rebuliço em seu interior e sua frequência cardíaca aumentar a velocidade de um jeito alarmante. Droga, talvez ainda estivesse completamente apaixonado por Kim Minseok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Combinado — confirmou com um sorriso pequeno e enfiou as mãos no bolso para disfarçar o leve tremor que tomou conta delas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Combinado — Minseok repetiu e deu uns passos para trás, apontando na direção do restaurante de sua mãe — Eu tenho que ir, minha mãe está me esperando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E antes que obtivesse uma resposta por parte do professor de dança, Minseok já estava se afastando a passos largos e se martirizando por se sentir como um maldito adolescente. Logo ele, um escritor (quase) bem sucedido usando sua mãe como desculpa para fugir de uma situação um tanto desconfortável que despertava sensações em seu corpo que ele nem lembrava que poderia sentir com uma simples conversa. Era patético, ridículo e meio que verdade o fato de sua mãe estar a sua espera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E a mulher lhe devia algumas explicações.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⛇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não somos mais amigos — decretou tão logo Minji sentou à sua frente, na mesa que sempre usavam no passado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Olha, eu não sei do que você está falando — ela respondeu, pegando uma batata frita e levando a sua boca, o sorrisinho de lado deixava claro que ela sabia muito bem qual era o assunto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A gente mora em Blue Hills, mãe! Você já deve estar sabendo mais do que eu mesmo sobre o que rolou na conversa com o Sehun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então você viu ele?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Cínica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Me respeita, okay? — Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. — Não fique chateado, filho. Eu ia te contar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quando? — questionou e a forma como seus olhos estavam caídos deixava claro que ele estava chateado de verdade com a omissão daquela informação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu ía, de verdade… Mas esqueci. — Minji encolheu os ombros e fez uma expressão de cachorro sem dono na expectativa de despertar a compaixão do mais novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por um ano?! Sério mesmo?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu tenho a memória fraca, okay?! — retrucou ela na defensiva antes de soltar um suspiro. — Me desculpa, filho. Eu só não sabia o que dizer e o assunto nunca surgiu…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Em um ano?! — soltou uma risada incrédula e encarou seu hambúrguer ainda intocado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não é fácil virar para meu filho, que chorou por meses quando terminou o namoro, e dizer “Ah, sabe o cara que quebrou seu coração em um milhão de pedacinhos e foi embora sem dizer nenhuma palavra? Pois é, ele voltou”. — Minji respirou fundo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não sou o mesmo adolescente que achou que o mundo tinha acabado por causa de um término — constatou — Não preciso que a senhora esconda as coisas de mim pra me proteger. Eu tinha o direito de saber e o Sehun não é mais o mesmo cara que me magoou no passado. Ele mudou, eu mudei e a senhora sabe disso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É, eu sei — ela murmurou — Eu gosto do Sehun, ele veio até aqui quando chegou parecendo um cachorrinho que caiu da mudança, todo fofo… Pediu desculpas com um discurso que foi obviamente ensaiado por dias e eu jurei que ele ia chorar. — E a encarou a expressão dura de Minseok. — Eu devia ter te contado, Minnie, mas não consegui evitar ser a mãe coruja que vê seu filho como um garotinho que precisa de proteção.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Obrigado — Minseok sussurrou, segurando a mão de sua mãe e, no segundo seguinte, franziu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão falsamente brava que o fazia parecer incrivelmente fofo porque ele nunca conseguia ficar bravo de verdade com a mulher que lhe deu a luz. — Mas ainda ‘tô bravo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji revirou os olhos e apertou a mão de Minseok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Prometo que não vou mais me meter na sua vida, ‘tá bom?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aham, claro. E eu sou o rei da Escócia — Revirou os olhos. — Você veio programada pra se meter na minha vida, já até acostumei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riram juntos, comeram e conversaram sobre a vida dos outros porque era aquilo que faziam de melhor. E Minseok não conseguia evitar sentir aquele balão de inspiração começando a inflar em seu interior, despertando uma felicidade e uma sensação de pertencimento em seu peito que o fazia sorrir feito bobo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não me contou — sua mãe observou assim que pisaram para fora do restaurante, com os braços entrelaçados e a barriga cheia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? — fez-se de desentendido porque sabia muito bem do que a mulher falava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Como se sentiu quando trombou com o Sehun? O que ele disse? Quero saber tudo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok soltou um longo e demorado suspiro antes de começar a narrar em detalhes como se deu todo aquele inusitado encontro, contou como o céu estava bonito e como o frio estranhamente aquecia seu coração, detalhou todas as coisas que aconteciam ao redor e como haviam curiosos os observando com uma atenção medonha… Mas, quando finalmente chegou no ponto que realmente interessava a mulher, tudo o que disse foi:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então trombei com o Sehun, a gente conversou um pouco e ele me chamou pra sair. Depois fui pro restaurante. Fim. — Sorriu cinicamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você. É. Cruel. — Ela semicerrou os olhos. — Ainda bem que você não termina seus livros assim porque se não estaria morando embaixo da ponte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok gargalhou e apertou o braço de sua mãe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não teve nada demais, foi uma conversa meio estranha porque nós dois não sabíamos o que fazer, mas ele foi simpático e-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele virou um cara simpático mesmo… Confesso que quando vocês namoravam, eu não gostava muito dele não, Sehun era muito malcriado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho que parte dele nunca vai deixar de ser malcriado, sabe? Mas ele amadureceu e ficou… Interessante.  — Minseok engoliu em seco tentando não pensar em quão </span>
  <em>
    <span>interessante </span>
  </em>
  <span>o corpo de seu ex-namorado havia se tornado e falhando miseravelmente nisso. Ele era a droga de um pervertido, pelo visto. — Mas enfim, em algum ponto do momento em que ele insinuou que eu poderia ser o autor favorito e a hora que disse que você estava me esperando, Sehun disse “Então, o que acha? Vamos tomar um café um dia desses?” e te juro, mãe, eu quase aceitei porque ele tem aquele jeitinho de olhar que faz a gente topar qualquer coisa. — balançou a cabeça, tentando se desvencilhar das lembranças do passado que se uniam com as daquele encontro. — As vezes acho que se Sehun me olhasse daquele jeitinho e me pedisse pra assaltar um banco, eu concordaria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então você não o superou. — Minji sorriu docemente e deitou a cabeça no ombro de seu filho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok não respondeu, mas não era necessário. Sua mãe sempre foi boa em ler sua expressão e de vez em quando poderia jurar que ela era capaz até mesmo de ler seus pensamentos. O Kim até poderia discorrer sobre as reações de seu corpo, como todo seu ser parecia ansiar para sentir os toques de Sehun e como sua boca latejava pelo desejo de sentir aqueles beijos… Não importava se passou cinco ou cinco mil anos, ele tinha a certeza absoluta de que nunca seria capaz de superar o grande amor da sua vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A gente não daria certo — murmurou assim que se deu conta de que sua mãe o guiava em direção a ponte sobre o lago. — O nosso passado sempre ficaria entre a gente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas vocês não são os mesmos do passado — sua mãe respondeu, parafraseando o que ele próprio disse há pouco mais de uma hora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que? Agora tá do lado do Sehun, é? Logo a senhorita que mentiu sobre ele pra mim?! — retrucou fazendo sua mãe rir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu já pedi desculpas e, tecnicamente, eu não menti… Só omiti a verdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dá na mesma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Minseok, quero que preste bem atenção no que vou te dizer agora… — sua voz possuía um tom sério tão logo chegaram ao centro da ponte. — Você merece ser feliz e estar com alguém que você ame de verdade, você me disse que não existe mais mágoa entre vocês desde que conversaram daquela vez, certo? Então por que não começar de novo? Começar do zero? Deixa o passado no lugar dele e siga em frente. — Minji deslizou sua mão pelo rosto do mais novo. — Eu não estou do lado do Sehun nem de nenhum de seus outros namorados, eu estou do </span>
  <em>
    <span>seu </span>
  </em>
  <span>lado e da </span>
  <em>
    <span>sua </span>
  </em>
  <span>felicidade, entendeu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele apoiou o rosto na mão da mulher, desfrutando do carinho que lhe era dado e sentiu seu coração se encher de uma ternura tão grande que quase o fez chorar. Sua mãe era e sempre seria o seu porto seguro, a pessoa que estava ali para lhe estender a mão e ajudá-lo a se colocar de pé quando tropeçava, era Minji quem passou noites acordada porque estava preocupada com ele e era Minji quem o conhecia melhor que ninguém… E se ela, a mulher que assistiu de perto a forma como desabou quando Sehun o abandonou, estava disposta a dar o benefício da dúvida para seu ex-namorado, então por que ele próprio não poderia pelo menos tentar reatar a amizade?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu vou pensar — falou e puxou a mulher para um abraço apertado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tudo bem — Minji respondeu com uma risada porque, para ela, Minseok sempre pensava </span>
  <em>
    <span>demais </span>
  </em>
  <span>nas coisas. — Agora vamos dar uma volta de barco logo porque estou congelando aqui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⛇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma semana logo virou duas e não demorou para todos os estabelecimentos estarem disputando o posto de melhor decoração natalina — com exceção, é claro, da loja de antiguidades de Kai porque nem que o mundo acabasse ele gastaria seu precioso dinheiro com piscas-piscas para uma competição ridícula, palavras dele próprio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, para o desgosto de Kim Minseok, ainda não havia nevado e seu novo livro estava tão adiantado quanto estava a semanas atrás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirou e puxou seu notebook para mais perto, encarando o arquivo em branco e disposto a xingá-lo porque, sendo bem sincero, era um absurdo que em pleno século 21 seus livros ainda não se escrevessem sozinhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E não era como se Minseok não tivesse pensado em nada novo para seu livro (ele não pensou), mas os últimos dias foram gastos pesquisando e visitando todos os lugares possíveis da cidade que ficassem bem longe de certo estúdio de dança. Claro que não era proposital, ele apenas estava ocupado demais se culpando por não conseguir escrever e não tinha tido a oportunidade de passar por lá, nem mesmo para ir até as tão divertidas reuniões da cidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, talvez estivesse evitando encontrar Sehun. Não tinha uma explicação lógica para seu comportamento um tanto infantil, o outro rapaz não tinha feito nada demais e estava, inclusive, muito ocupado ensaiando as coisas para o Festival de Ano Novo que iria acontecer exatamente na noite do dia 31. Como Minseok sabia disso? Simples, ele poderia até mesmo estar evitando Sehun, mas não conseguiria evitar o resto da cidade nem que se trancasse dentro de sua casa por toda sua estadia ali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, desde que a cidade soube daquele encontro no gazebo, simplesmente não conseguiam evitar soltar um ou outro comentário sobre Sehun sempre que conversavam com Minseok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Minseok, hey! —A voz de Yumi o despertou de seus devaneios. — O que vai fazer pro Festival?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nada — respondeu dando de ombros. — Por quê?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sooman ‘tá dizendo que a capital te deixou preguiçoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê?! — indagou exasperado — E por que diabos ele está dizendo isso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yumi encolheu os ombros antes de responder:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Porque você não ‘tá fazendo nada, ué.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu estou trabalhando! — retrucou apontando para a tela do seu notebook, que ainda não tinha nenhuma palavra escrita,  antes de fechá-lo e se colocar de pé com um salto. — Sooman é um ingrato!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Concordo. — Os olhos de Yumi relampejaram de um jeito estranho. — Mas então, o que você vai fazer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vou deixar aquele velho idiota me manpular. Ah, não vou mesmo! — Minseok soou teimoso enquanto guardava suas coisas em sua mochila. — Eu estou trabalhando e não vou deixar </span>
  <em>
    <span>minhas </span>
  </em>
  <span>coisas de lado por causa desse festival idiota!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As bochechas de Minseok estavam vermelhas devido ao nervosismo, estar naquela cidade despertava o adolescente que existia dentro de si e que se importava com a opinião dos membros Blue Hills. E, para essa droga de adolescente, era um ultraje ser chamado de preguiçoso só porque não estava se envolvendo com o festival. Ele estava ali a passeio, não era mais um habitante de Blue Hills e turistas não ajudavam a montar o festival, só participavam dele!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas você costumava amar esses festivais idiotas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok gelou e toda a raiva que preenchia seu ser se esvaiu completamente ao se dar conta de </span>
  <em>
    <span>quem</span>
  </em>
  <span> era a voz que fez aquela observação. Em meio a toda sua irritação, ele nem ao menos ouviu o barulho da porta da livraria ser aberta até que fosse tarde demais para fugir porque bem ali, atrás de si e com aquela voz tão sedutora, estava a pessoa que vinha evitando naquelas duas últimas semanas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu ainda amo esses festivais idiotas — respondeu se virando de frente para Sehun e, caramba, ele estava ainda mais lindo com aquele cachecol vermelho e as bochechas rosadas. — Só não estou muito no clima para participar da organização.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quem diria que esse dia chegaria, não é mesmo? — falou se aproximando do balcão onde Yumi digitava freneticamente no celular, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fixos nos dois homens ali, e a cumprimentou com um balançar de cabeça sutil. — Eu, o cara que só ia nos festivais quando meu namorado me obrigava, ajudando a organizar o Festival de Ano novo enquanto você, o cara que geralmente me obrigava, se recusando a participar.  — Ele encolheu os ombros e em sua voz era notável um certo tom de mágoa. — O mundo realmente dá voltas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, aquele silêncio era um tanto constrangedor e parecia ainda pior por estar sendo testemunhado por Yumi. Toda aquela mudez parecia durar uma eternidade, apesar de não ter passado mais que poucos segundos, então, sem pensar direito, começou:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu… É… — Suspirou, pendurando sua mochila nas costas. — A gente pode tomar um café agora, se quiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não sabia o que havia lhe motivado a falar aquilo, estava tão empenhado em ignorar Sehun e foi apenas topar com ele uma mísera vez que todas suas barreiras caíram por terra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tenho que pregar esses cartazes pela cidade — Sehun respondeu com um sorriso pequeno, tirando de dentro de uma sacola de papel, um cartaz enrolado e uma fita transparente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu te ajudo! — Minseok exclamou um pouco rápido demais e, só então, desviou o olhar para Yumi — Aí o Sooman não vai ter desculpa nenhuma pra me chamar de preguiçoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então deu sorte, o mercado dele era minha próxima parada e lá deixo você pregar o cartaz bem debaixo do nariz dele — Sehun disse, esticando o cartaz e olhando o conteúdo com um sorriso orgulhoso brilhando em seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok assentiu, evitando pensar que Yumi estava tão calada porque já devia ter contado pra cidade inteira do que acabou acontecer e evitando mais ainda pensar no que aquele frio em sua própria barriga significava. Eles eram da mesma cidade agora — mesmo que Minseok fosse apenas um turista, claro — e estavam apenas se ajudando em prol do bem maior que era o Festival de Ano Novo, não havia nada demais naquilo e definitivamente era melhor terem uma relação legal, sem torta de climão e sem se ignorarem, porque assim poderia frequentar as reuniões da cidade tranquilamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Do que é o cartaz? — questionou enquanto observava Sehun terminar de colocar os bolinhos de fita nas costas do cartaz, agachando-se para pregar no balcão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Das crianças dele, certeza — Yumi se pronunciou dando a volta no balcão para encarar o que estava sendo pregado em sua loja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok franziu a testa por um segundo, entretanto logo que Sehun se levantou e foi possível ver o cartaz, toda a confusão foi embora deixando para trás apenas um sentimento terno e orgulhoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No cartaz havia uma garota, talvez na faixa de seus catorze anos, fazendo uma pose bonita, segurando um boneco Quebra-Nozes com o rosto levemente curvado e todo seu corpo equilibrado nas pontas de sua sapatilha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É meu primeiro Festival de Ano Novo como dono do estúdio da Mrs. Maisel — Sehun explicou — e eu quis fazer algo diferente, sabe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok assentiu mesmo que não entendesse nada de balé, mas entendia bastante de Sehun e sabia muito bem o que o homem tinha dito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele viveu naquela cidade por muitos e muitos anos, conhecia aquela adolescente e sabia que nas apresentações da Mrs. Maisel, ela era colocada no fundo justamente porque era tímida demais e se destoava um pouco das outras devido ao seu peso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A mãe da Joohyun não ficou muito feliz por sua filha não ser a protagonista — Yumi fofocou. — Ela disse coisas bem feias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu soube — Sehun suspirou, um tantinho irritado — Mas não me importo, Jihyo é uma dançarina maravilhosa e vai ser a melhor Clara que já existiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yumi assentiu e retornou até sua cadeira. Sehun havia dado o que falar ao escolher logo Jihyo para ser a protagonista no festival mais aguardado do ano e, inclusive, essa atitude do rapaz fez muitos pais tirarem a contribuição para a compra dos figurinos. Mas não era ela quem ia se meter naquilo, obviamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vamos, Hunnie? — Minseok chamou sem nem se dar conta de ter falado o antigo apelido do dançarino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun concordou com a cabeça e murmurou um agradecimento para Yumi antes de sair da loja, com Minseok o seguindo de perto. Era perceptível a raiva que emanava do dançarino e, em outros tempos, tinha certeza de que o Oh já teria sacado uma carteira de cigarro do bolso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quer falar sobre isso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Achei que você estivesse me evitando — retrucou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só estava meio ocupado, okay? Sabe, escrevendo e fazendo… coisas — Minseok soou meio incerto, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. — Mas então, o que foi aquilo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É uma longa história — Sehun respondeu e olhou de esguelha para o mais baixo. — A gente pode tomar um café depois de colar os cartazes e te conto tudo, okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok assentiu e abriu um sorriso para o homem ao seu lado, foi adorável notar as bochechas do outro se ruborizarem e ele desviar o olhar, mas aquela visão foi o suficiente para agitar as borboletas em seu estômago. Anos e anos se passaram desde que terminaram o namoro, mas ele continuava agindo como um adolescente perto de Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bem, era a vida, certo? O que poderia fazer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vantagem de uma cidade pequena como Blue Hills era a facilidade para ir até os lugares. Era simplesmente impossível fazer um caminho longo demais para qualquer lugar que fosse. Tudo era perto demais e, sendo bem sincero, Minseok até gostava daquilo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não demorou mais que uma hora para terminarem de colar todos os cartazes e, talvez, caso tivessem se separado, aquele tempo iria cair pela metade. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois sugeriu aquela ideia. Era gostoso e familiar caminharem lado a lado, simplesmente desfrutando da companhia um do outro, mesmo que na maior parte daquele tempo tenham ficado em silêncio, apenas trocando informações como:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que acha de colocar mais uma fita aqui?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Esse cartaz está torto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sooman está encarando a gente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando terminaram, Sehun parecia mais leve e o seu cachecol jazia agora dentro da sacola de papel fazendo companhia para o último cartaz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Andei muito — justificou-se ao notar o olhar de Minseok sobre seu pescoço nu. — Estava me dando calor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok estreitou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, reprovando aquela atitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei! Não me julgue assim! — Sehun protestou e soltou uma risada baixa, segurando a vontade de dar um soquinho no ombro de seu ex-namorado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas então, onde vamos tomar café? — o escritor questionou já caminhando rumo ao restaurante da sua mãe porque, sendo justo, lá  faziam o melhor café do país.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu pensei em tomar lá no estúdio — Sehun respondeu baixinho e olhou para baixo. — Sabe, você não foi lá desde que chegou e achei que, talvez, fosse querer ir lá agora que parou de me evitar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não estava te evitando! — Minseok protestou e enfiou as mãos no bolso, sentindo seu coração acelerar porque aquilo significava estar sozinho com Sehun em um ambiente cheio de lembranças de momentos íntimos. — Você aprendeu a fazer café?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun riu alto e balançou a cabeça em negativa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, não. Café definitivamente continua sendo algo impossível pra mim, ‘tá além de minhas habilidades. — Ele apontou para a placa escrito Frango Frito. — Mas o da sua mãe continua sendo muito gostoso, a gente pode pegar ali e ir tomar no estúdio, o que acha?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uma péssima ideia. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sussurrou o anjinho no ombro de Minseok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uma ótima ideia. </span>
  </em>
  <span>O diabinho contrapôs estendendo a letra “ó” da segunda palavra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho que pode ser — respondeu, por fim, e quase conseguiu imaginar o diabinho mostrando a língua para o anjinho. — Mas aí vou querer saber todo esse rolo da Joohyun, da Jihyo e tudo o mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você saiu de Blue Hills, mas Blue Hills não saiu de você, seu fofoqueiro! — Sehun brincou antes de abrir a porta do estabelecimento e, como num filme, literalmente todos os presentes calaram a boca na mesma hora. — Okay, acho que talvez eu fazer o café não seja uma ideia tão ruim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Relaxa, Hunnie — Minseok murmurou apoiando uma mão no ombro de Sehun antes de passar por ele, caminhando diretamente até o balcão e tentando ignorar o fato de sua pele estar queimando apesar de ter tocado no outro por cima das roupas. — Chany, dois cafés pra viagem, por favor? E quatro rosquinhas de chocolate?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vocês voltaram?! — Chanyeol tentou sussurrar, mas sua voz possuía um tom alto naturalmente e, provavelmente, todos no Frango Frito ouviram aquela pergunta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O café, Chanyeol — Minji ordenou saindo da cozinha naquele instante e dando um tapa na cabeça de seu funcionário — Deixa pra fofocar da vida dos fregueses depois que eles saírem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ou não fofoque — Minseok emendou ciente da vermelhidão de seu rosto, tirando a mochila de suas costas e colocando sobre o balcão porque seus ombros já estavam doloridos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso não é uma opção — sua mãe observou e inclinou seu corpo tentando enxergar Sehun, encolhido próximo a porta e encarando fixamente o piso de madeira do chão. — Então, vocês voltaram?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mãe! — Minseok protestou e balançou a cabeça, ela era tão inconveniente as vezes que lhe dava nos nervos. — A gente só está conversando, não tem nada demais nisso!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se você diz… — ela sussurrou e ergueu a mão, acenando para um Sehun cada vez mais vermelho e parecendo ter encolhido até o tamanho de uma formiguinha. — Oi, Sehun! Fazia tempo que você não vinha tomar café, já ‘tava com saudades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oi, Minji — o dançarino cumprimentou e deu uns passos hesitantes para mais perto do balcão, nitidamente tímido e com vergonha de toda a situação constrangedora que estavam — Eu, hm… Meio ocupado, sabe? Com o festival e essas coisas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, claro claro — Minji arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu um sorriso sugestivo, desviando o olhar de Sehun para Minseok e depois para Sehun de novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok estreitou os olhos, pronto para rebater, quando Chanyeol retornou com o pedido solicitado. Seus olhos enormes pareciam ainda maiores à medida que ele, claramente, segurava-se para não fazer mais nenhuma pergunta inconveniente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era um dom de todos os habitantes de Blue Hills, a indiscrição e as perguntas esquisitas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A gente tem que ir — avisou, segurando o pedido com uma mão e agarrando o braço de Sehun com a outra, marchando para fora do estabelecimento antes que pudesse ouvir mais um comentário absurdo sobre eles terem voltado só porque estavam caminhando juntos e conversando e…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nesse instante, Minseok se deu conta de que suas mãos estavam unidas e a pele do dançarino parecia lhe enviar uma dose letal de eletricidade. Inferno! O que ele tinha na cabeça de simplesmente segurar a mão do ex-namorado no meio de um restaurante lotado cheio de pessoas curiosas que deveriam estar apostando sobre suas vidas amorosas? E, a pior parte, era por que diabos ele estava tão confortável ao ter as mãos unidas?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soltou-a de uma vez e se virou para encarar o ex-namorado. As bochechas dele pareciam tão vermelhas quanto o cachecol guardado na sacola ainda em suas mãos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu esqueci de colar o cartaz ali — Sehun falou encolhendo os ombros e olhando para as enormes janelas de vidro do Frango Frito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sério, eu odeio essa cidade! — o Kim bufou e tentou ignorar a visão de todos os presentes dentro do restaurante amontoados na janela tentando observá-los… E sim, sua mãe também estava lá, bem no centro e com um sorriso imenso no rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ela até que é legal — ele discordou e deu de ombros, um sorriso terno surgindo em seus lábios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você realmente mudou muito. — Minseok o encarou do mesmo jeito que alguém olharia para um cachorro com asas. — Você costumava odiar a curiosidade dessas pessoas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso ainda odeio, mas sei lá… São pessoas boas, sabe? A maioria ‘tá sempre disposta a ajudar quando a gente precisa. — Sehun deu de ombros mais uma vez. — E aqueles que são ruins, bem, a gente aprende a ignorar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios, bem pequeninho a princípio e, logo em seguida, tornando-se tão imenso quanto uma meia-lua. Sehun poderia manter aquele ar rebelde e a timidez em certos momentos, mas o brilho em seu olhar e a forma como ele falava sobre as coisas que aprendeu a amar… Não seria nada difícil se deixar apaixonar por aquele novo homem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não que ele estivesse disposto a isso. Claro que não. O coração de Minseok estava terminantemente fechado para o amor e, em especial, quando esse “amor” tinha olhos brilhantes e uma paixão avassaladora pela dança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu prego o cartaz depois — falou, virando-se para começar a andar e deixando para trás todos aqueles curiosos de merda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O estúdio da Mrs. Maisel ficava surpreendentemente perto — até porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>nada </span>
  </em>
  <span>ficava longe em Blue Hills, certo? —, era só atravessar a praça e pronto. O salão com uma enorme porta de correr feita de madeira, uma placa enorme com a silhueta de um casal realizando um elaborado passo de balé e os dizeres “Estúdio da Mrs. Maisel” em letras garrafais. Nada mudou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que você não mudou o nome? — Minseok perguntou enquanto observava Sehun puxar a porta e abri-la facilmente. Pelo visto, ele não assumiu apenas o estúdio como também o hábito de deixar a porta aberta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Imagina uma placa escrita “Estúdio do Oh Sehun” — ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio e fez uma careta enquanto acendia as luzes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Seria interessante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Seria estranho. E assustador. E, sério, Seok, você consegue pensar em outro nome para esse lugar que não seja “Estúdio da Mrs. Maisel”? — Sehun falou e abriu os braços, apontando para todo o amplo espaço do interior do estúdio. — Eu posso ter comprado o estúdio, mas ele vai ser sempre da Mrs. Maisel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok sorriu e deixou seu olhar  vagar por cada pedacinho daquele local, sentindo seu coração inflar e ser tomado por uma sensação gostosa de nostalgia que despertava nele a vontade de dançar no centro do salão. Não que ele soubesse dançar, claro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas estar ali era surpreendentemente bom. mal percebeu quando um sorriso pintou seus lábios e ele caminhou para dentro do estúdio, observando o espaço cheio de bancos e cadeiras que era usado nas reuniões da cidade, o tablado que servia de “palco” para que os habitantes apresentassem suas pautas — mas que era mais usado por Sooman —, amontoado em um canto estava algumas araras de roupas, cheias de plumas e tutus, as paredes ainda eram recheadas de quadros da Mrs. Maisel jovem e, agora, algumas fotografias de Sehun ao redor do mundo fazia companhia para eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E ali, do outro lado, separado do resto do salão por dois pilares e um varal que deveria conter uma cortina (mas não tinha), estava o espaço de dança. Com o piso de taco, as paredes cobertas de espelhos e com barras de metal fixadas na parede. Tudo exatamente como Minseok se lembrava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não mudou nada — sussurrou quase sem fôlego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ela pediu para eu deixar tudo como estava — Sehun respondeu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ela quem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A Msr. Maisel, é claro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Antes ou depois dela morrer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Depois. — Sehun revirou os olhos e sorriu, mas não havia nenhum traço de deboche em sua voz. — Em um sonho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Em um sonho?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Em um sonho — o dançarino repetiu como se aquilo explicasse tudo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você está me dizendo que a Mrs. Maisel </span>
  <em>
    <span>morta </span>
  </em>
  <span>apareceu em seus sonhos e te pediu pra não mudar nada?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun assentiu e encarou o homem ao seu lado com olhos tão profundos que pareciam conter um universo inteiro ali dentro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é louco — Minseok falou em meio a uma risada. Não havia nada ofensivo em seu tom de voz, na verdade, parecia conter apenas uma incredulidade misturada com admiração.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas é sério — ele riu e se virou, fechando a porta atrás deles. — Eu fechei o contrato na semana seguinte ao velório. Ela não tinha família nem ninguém que poderia ficar com o estúdio e o Sooman estava enlouquecido porque, bem, porque é ele e o estúdio ainda movimenta um pouco de grana na cidade. — Sehun puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, despindo seu casaco já que o ambiente ali dentro estava confortavelmente quente. — Então eu assinei os documentos e fui no túmulo da Mrs. Maisel avisar que tinha comprado o estúdio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bem normal — Minseok falou e se sentou ao lado de Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ela era a única da cidade que gostava de mim, você sabe… — Ele soltou um risinho anasalado. — Achei que devia isso a ela, dizer que o estúdio ia estar em boas mãos e que eu ia me esforçar… Mas então, imagina minha surpresa quando ela apareceu no meu sonho e disse com todas as letras: “Sehun! Se você mudar o nome ou tirar meus quadros da parede, vou aparecer aqui todos os dias. E de biquíni!” — Sehun imitou a Mrs. Maisel com maestria e, em seguida, soltou uma gargalhada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não teve como resistir àquela risada tão livre e tão espontânea, Minseok simplesmente o acompanhou e permitiram-se compartilhar daquele momento, gargalhando juntos como se algo espetacularmente engraçado tivesse acabado de acontecer. A conversa entre eles sempre foi assim, fácil, e ambos sempre tinham a sensação de serem suas melhores versões quando estavam juntos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como poderia fingir que não sentiu falta do ex-namorado rebelde e peculiar durante todo esse tempo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ela era incrível, né? — Minseok falou tomando fôlego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ela era. — Sehun balançou a cabeça e se esticou por sobre o corpo do outro, tentando alcançar os copos de café e as rosquinhas que estavam no banco ao lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E o Kim sentiu sua alma sair do corpo ao notar a proximidade, a forma como o dançarino parecia simplesmente a vontade em encostar nele, como se todo o tempo longe não tivesse quebrado a intimidade que eles tinham antes.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Por Deus! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minseok estava prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea com o cheiro de Sehun impregnando suas narinas, traçando um caminho de fogo por todo seu corpo e fazendo sua pele arder. Então era esse o plano dele? Levá-lo até ali, onde estariam sozinhos, e o enlouquecer até que todas suas barreiras tivessem caído por terra, deixando vivo somente o desejo de tê-lo de volta?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando estava prestes a empurrá-lo, ou derrubá-lo no chão para que se beijassem loucamente, Sehun se afastou segurando em suas mãos um dos copos de café.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Desculpa, é que faz muito tempo que não tomo o café da sua mãe — justificou-se, com as bochechas rosadas e os olhos cintilantes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tudo bem — Minseok respondeu pateticamente, engolindo em seco e pegando o outro copo apenas para ter algo para fazer com as mãos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O silêncio durou alguns segundos, enquanto bebiam o café forte e abriam o saco com as rosquinhas. Minseok viveu boa parte de sua vida na cidade grande e Sehun viajou o mundo por um bom tempo, mas nenhum dos dois saboreou nenhuma rosquinha tão saborosa quanto as do Frango Frito. Logo o silêncio do estúdio foi preenchido por gemidos de prazer e falas desconexas enquanto comiam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso é até obsceno — Sehun resmungou com os olhos fechados, mastigando lentamente e sentindo o chocolate derreter em sua boca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok até poderia discordar ou se entregar ao rebuliço de sensações que os gemidinhos de prazer de seu ex-namorado lhe causavam, entretanto, estava tão entregue a magia das rosquinhas quanto ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, para dizer a verdade, não havia outro lugar no mundo que gostaria de estar, era como se dentro daquele estúdio reinasse a calmaria e a tranquilidade que apenas a conexão de duas almas poderia proporcionar. E, até aquele momento, o Kim não sabia o quanto sentiu falta de momentos singelos como aquele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então, ainda estou esperando a história da Jihyo e Joohyun — o escritor disse assim que terminou de engolir o último pedaço da rosquinha divina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vou contar só porque prometi, mas já deixo claro que sou totalmente contra fofoca, ok? — Sehun falou com um pequeno sorriso ameaçando surgir em seus lábios ainda sujos de chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E o Kim sentiu seu coração acelerar ao se imaginar inclinando-se rumo ao dançarino, limpando aqueles lábios com sua própria boca e…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Okay, claro. Sem fofoca — falou rápido demais, interrompendo seu fluxo de pensamentos e engolindo em seco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então, ‘cê sabe como a família Bae é o cúmulo do narcisismo, certo?  Eles não são pessoas ruins, são gente boa e tudo o mais, só que amam mais que tudo ser o centro da atenção. A irmã mais velha da Joohyun era a dançarina principal daqui e foi para uma faculdade de dança importante, então meio que todo mundo da família espera o mesmo da menina — Sehun contou, mordiscando o lábio inferior. — Até aí tudo bem, mas acontece que crescer com essa pressão toda fez a Joohyun ficar parecida demais com o resto da família. E a Mrs. Maisel, que Deus a tenha, reforçava isso nela, sabe? Desde que a menina aprendeu a dar pirueta, ela tem sido a bailarina principal daqui e já foi até p’ra campeonato nas cidades vizinhas, tem todas as oportunidades do mundo e todas as outras crianças se acostumaram com isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele fez uma pausa, claramente escolhendo como continuar sua narração.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pessoal da família Bae tem o péssimo hábito de mimar suas crianças — Minseok observou, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes que acabou brigando com a irmã mais velha de Joohyun na época da escola por causa de situações idiotas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pois é… Mas quando cheguei aqui, eu não estava afim de perpetuar o que já existia, entende? Eu queria fazer a diferença que não fui capaz de fazer no exterior… — sua voz assumiu um tom triste antes de conseguir. — Eu mudei a dinâmica das aulas, comecei a trocar as posições das crianças toda vez, queria ver todo mundo como eles eram e não como todo mundo dizia que eles eram… Faz sentido?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim assentiu porque aquilo fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Mesmo na adolescência, quando Sehun era o maior rebelde e, sendo bem sincero, um babaquinha de marca maior, ele ainda possuía esse ímpeto de enxergar a alma das coisas e das pessoas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pelo visto, aquilo não mudou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E foi assim que passei a observar a Jihyo. Ela tem aquela </span>
  <em>
    <span>coisa, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sabe? — Sehun semicerrou os olhos como se não conseguisse encontrar as palavras certas para descrever o que havia de diferente naquela criança. — Ela não tinha uma técnica muito boa, isso é verdade, mas tinha aquele charme que só os grandes artistas têm. Quando ela dança, não consigo pensar em mais nada além do que ela está sentindo. E a Jihyo tem aquela melancolia em seus passos, o tipo de coisa que só quem já sofreu muito na vida consegue transmitir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você também tem isso, Hunnie — o escritor falou — Minha mãe diria que é o borogodó.</span>
</p>
<p><span>— Acho que é um jeito de dizer — o Oh falou rindo baixinho. — Acho que acabei me identificando com ela mesmo… Mas a Joohyun não gostou muito da atenção que a Jihyo começou a receber, começou com vários comentários gordofóbicos que só piorou quando eu escalei a Jihyo pra ser a Clara ao invés dela…</span> <span>“Você tem </span><em><span>peitos! </span></em><span>Você é baixinha! Você é gorda! Já viu uma bailarina principal gorda!”. — Balançou a cabeça — Jihyo não queria aceitar o papel, principalmente quando descobriu que vai ter umas colegas minhas aqui na cidade, da Academia de Dança da Austrália, mas eu a convenci.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>— Vai ser uma oportunidade única! — Minseok exclamou, tentando entender o que levava uma bailarina a recusar ser a protagonista diante de pessoas que poderiam colocá-la dentro de uma academia renomada. — Por que ela queria recusar? A Joohyun a ameaçou?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Joohyun só reproduz o que ouve seus pais dizerem, ia fazer bem pra ela ir embora daqui ou pelo menos começar a andar com os adolescentes mais legais — ele encarou o outro — Ela até teve uma parcela de culpa pra Jihyo pensar em recusar, mas não foi a principal culpada. O balé é elitista, infelizmente, por muito e muito tempo excluiu todos aqueles que eram diferentes. Eu fiz parte de uma companhia de dança por quase dez anos e sabe quantas vezes eu vi algum dançarino negro? Três vezes e em apenas uma era como principal. E sabe quantas vezes eu vi uma pessoa gorda no corpo do balé? Nenhuma. É surreal como algo que era pra trazer paz pra todo mundo, acaba sendo excludente e fazendo as pessoas se odiarem por não se encaixarem na droga do padrão. — Seus olhos brilhavam com uma raiva contida, como se ele tivesse pensado naquelas injustiças muitas vezes nos últimos tempos. — Agora imagina você ser uma bailarina gorda em uma cidade pequena como Blue Hills? Os habitantes daqui até podem ser bondosos, mas ainda acabam perpetuando muitos preconceitos. E tinha ainda a própria insegurança da Jihyo, ela cresceu ouvindo um milhão de pessoas falando que ela não servia pra dança porque ela não se encaixava, a própria Mrs. maisel sempre a colocava no fundo porque ela destoava das outras, nem mesmo nas competições regionais ela era </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente </span>
  </em>
  <span>vista, sabe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok assentiu mais uma vez, sentindo-se um idiota por não ter pensado em tudo isso antes de perguntar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas você não deixou ela desistir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você também não deixaria, se estivesse em meu lugar. — Ele abriu um sorriso e pareceu se segurar para não segurar a mão de Minseok. — Só que a família Bae não gostou muito, especialmente quando dei um papel que aparece por pouquíssimos segundos durante a performance, e resolveram tirar o investimento dos figurinos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas o que a gente vai fazer, então? Não tem como apresentar o Quebra-Nozes sem um figurino decente!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A gente? — Os olhos de Sehun brilharam ao ver a indignação do escritor, incluindo-se naquele problema que não o envolvia apenas porque ele era a pessoa mais pura que já existiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vocês, moradores de Blue Hills — emendou, desviando o olhar para seus sapatos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A gente fez uma vaquinha e conseguiu a grana pra comprar os figurinos, mas agora não tem como fazer os ajustes… E ainda tem o vestido da Clara que não deu certo porque é incrivelmente difícil achar algo que não seja tamanho PP.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu posso ajudar — Minseok falou — Eu conheço uma costureira que morava no meu prédio que é especialista em roupas plus size, acho que ela pode mandar um vestido pra nossa Clara e quanto aos ajustes… Tem a minha mãe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ela ‘tá cuidando de toda a comida do Festival, praticamente. Sem chance de eu jogar mais essa missão pra cima dela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas tem o Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele queimaria a comida toda, você sabe disso, eu sei disso, sua mãe sabe disso e ele sabe disso. E ele já vai cozinhar no natal — Sehun falou. — E antes que sugira o Kyungsoo, ele vai estar viajando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok semicerrou os olhos pensando na outra opção que iria envolver um bom tempo na companhia de seu ex-namorado que parecia ter se tornado ainda mais irresistível do que no passado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu posso fazer os ajustes… Não sou tão bom quanto minha mãe, mas dá pra quebrar o galho — falou finalmente e tentou ignorar o conjunto de percussão que ganhou vida em seu peito ao ver o sorriso radiante no rosto de Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sério?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas só se você quiser — sussurrou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é um herói! Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabia </span>
  </em>
  <span>que você voltar pra casa depois de todo esse tempo era um sinal de que os planetas estão se alinhando!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Cadê aquele Sehun rebelde que achava uma besteira isso de planetas se alinharem, hein? — brincou fazendo o possível para silenciar seus batimentos cardíacos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É que Netuno não estava em Peixes quando a gente se conheceu — justificou-se e abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao notar a expressão confusa de Minseok. — Uma das meninas da companhia era meio louca por astrologia e falava disso sem parar, acabei aprendendo umas coisas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sempre soube que aí no fundo tinha um supersticioso e que toda a pose cética era só isso mesmo, um pose. — Ele semicerrou os olhos e, no segundo seguinte, ambos caíram na gargalhada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu senti sua falta.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Era tudo o que Minseok queria dizer, mas, ao invés disso, apenas se deixou levar pela conversa que compartilhavam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⛇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O tempo pareceu se mover de forma diferente dentro do Estúdio da Mrs. Maisel enquanto ambos riam e brincavam como dois adolescentes, as barreiras criadas ao longo dos anos pouco a pouco ruindo até que não existisse mais nada que separasse suas almas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era algo engraçado, o tempo.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Einstein estava certo quando disse que a noção de tempo era relativa, uma ilusão em que as pessoas vivem tempos distintos. Para o resto de Blue Hills, as horas correram normalmente e, para alguns, até mesmo pareceram infinitas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas ali, entre aquelas paredes, aqueles instantes juntos, revivendo o passado e permitindo uma reconexão, pareceram durar um segundo apenas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fazia um bom tempo que Minseok não se sentia tão livre, permitindo-se ser ele mesmo e falar sobre todas as coisas que nem ao menos sabia que estavam presas dentro de si. O ambiente familiar até podia ter uma parcela de culpa nessa imersão e na sensação nostálgica que o fazia abrir o coração como se nada mais importasse no mundo. Entretanto, não precisava ser um gênio para saber que o grande responsável por essa liberdade, era a sua companhia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma vez, ele leu em um livro — “Eu te darei o sol”, Jandy Nelson — que encontrar sua alma gêmea era como entrar numa casa onde você já esteve. Minseok ficou fissurado nessa frase, procurou sua alma gêmea nos vários relacionamentos em que se meteu, mas enquanto observava Sehun rindo de algo idiota, se deu conta de que era exatamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele </span>
  </em>
  <span>quem esteve procurando esse tempo todo, esperando que seus outros parceiros se encaixassem na forma daquele homem que o abandonou no passado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se aquela frase fosse real e realmente encontrar sua alma gêmea era estar em uma casa conhecida, então com aquele dançarino de pose rebelde, Minseok teve certeza de que era capaz até mesmo de se localizar de olhos fechados, caso fosse preciso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que você está pensando? — Sehun questionou, de repente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim abriu a boca para responder, mas o que diria? “Eu estava pensando em como você é minha alma gêmea e fomos uns belos de uns idiotas por termos desistido no passado</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Isso não soaria muito bem, talvez. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que Sehun o entenderia. Eles eram aqueles tipos de pessoas, poderiam falar o que viesse na cabeça e dizer sem medo de ser julgado… Então por que simplesmente não conseguia abrir a boca e proferir aquelas palavras?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, a porta foi aberta e o mundo real se fez presente, desmanchando aquele pequeno universo próprio que criaram ali dentro naquelas horas (</span>
  <em>
    <span>segundos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, para eles) que passaram apenas conversando. Uma garota meio baixinha colocou a cabeça para dentro e abriu um sorriso tímido encarando Sehun e, em seguida, desviando o olhar para Minseok. Suas bochechas assumindo um rubor adorável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não precisava de apresentações para saber quem ela era, seu rosto estava agora espalhado por diversos cartazes ao redor da cidade e havia acabado de passar um bom tempo discutindo sobre a crueldade dos outros adolescentes para com aquela menina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Park Jihyo. A prestes-a-ficar-famosa Clara, do Quebra-Nozes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu cheguei cedo? — ela perguntou baixinho, ainda parada na porta e com as mãos inquietas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun encarou um enorme relógio em uma das paredes e se levantou em um pulo antes de dizer:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, não! Eu que perdi a noção do tempo, me perdoa — ele respirou fundo e olhou para Minseok, os olhos arregalados em um pedido mudo de desculpas. — Nós estamos tendo ensaios extras — explicou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, claro! Eu já vou indo, não quero atrapalhar — Minseok abriu um sorriso e se colocou de pé também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não! — o dançarino protestou e passou a mão em seus cabelos — Assista o ensaio, vai fazer bem pra Jihyo e acho que pode te ajudar com o bloqueio criativo, sabe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok queria desesperadamente negar, principalmente ao notar a expressão temerosa de Jihyo que, agora, fechava a porta atrás de si. Entretanto, como poderia dizer </span>
  <em>
    <span>não </span>
  </em>
  <span>para aqueles olhos pidões e aquele biquinho adorável que o Oh ostentava? E, bem, que mal faria ficar um tempinho a mais ali? Seria até interessante ver uma demonstração de arte e ele nunca se cansava de ver Sehun dançando…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Okay — cedeu e tentou ignorar o conjunto de percussão em seu peito ao ver o sorriso orgulhoso de Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só vou trocar de roupa, tudo bem? — ele falou para ninguém específico e estava prestes a sumir por uma porta escondida perto das araras de roupas quando se interrompeu, voltou-se para as duas outras pessoas presentes no estúdio e abriu um sorriso simpático. — Quase me esqueci... Jihyo, esse é o Minseok. Minseok, essa é a nossa Clara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E com essa última fala, Sehun sumiu para o que deveria ser o vestiário.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A garota se mexeu em seu lugar, claramente desconfortável e sem saber bem o que fazer. Muito provavelmente ela não deveria se lembrar de Minseok cuidando dela há milhões de anos e aquele seria um péssimo assunto para puxar com uma adolescente, então, arrependido por ter topado ficar ali, tudo o que disse foi:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hm, você é a Clara, né?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Patético.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ou pelo menos foi o que pensou, mas ao ver o rosto da garota se iluminar e ela se aproximar um pouco mais confiante, soube que tinha dito a coisa certa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que o professor Oh me escolheu! — exclamou, sentando-se em uma cadeira e tirando as botas fofinhas que usava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era estranho ouvir alguém chamar Sehun de “professor Oh”, mas a admiração presente naquela simples fala era o suficiente para encher o coração do escritor de um orgulho que ele nem sabia ser capaz de sentir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você gosta dele, não é? — perguntou sem conseguir evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo ergueu o olhar das sapatilhas de ponta que calçava e encarou o mais velho. Não era preciso nenhuma palavra para deixar claro que sim, ela estava completamente arrebatada pelos encantos de seu professor. Mas ainda assim, a garota abriu um sorriso e falou:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele é o melhor professor que já existiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele é — Minseok concordou, seu sorriso cada vez maior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu quero ser a melhor Clara que Blue Hills já viu porque quero que ele se orgulhe — confidenciou ela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então aquele era o novo Sehun. Era incrível pensar que o adolescente com problemas familiares, que deixou tudo pra trás sem nem se despedir para ir atrás de seu pai babaca — que o abandonou, de novo — havia superado tudo isso e, agora, era alguém que inspirava crianças e adolescentes a darem o seu melhor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele despertava o melhor das pessoas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O coração de Minseok parecia prestes a explodir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então, já alongou?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim encarou a garota que já se posicionava na barra, com o queixo erguido e a postura impecável, começando uma sequência de alongamentos que era humanamente impossível para alguém sedentário como ele. Em seguida, desviou o olhar para onde Sehun estava e quase perdeu o fôlego com a visão que viu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se apenas olhar para ele, com as roupas de frio que usava, era o suficiente para ativar toda uma orquestra dentro de seu coração. Encarar um Sehun, com uma calça colada e uma regata preta, encostado na parede de um jeito que deveria ser considerado ilegal de tão sexy, era o suficiente para lhe causar um ataque cardíaco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Será que seu plano funerário estava em dia?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok quase conseguia imaginar a manchete do jornal do dia seguinte: ESCRITOR MORRE DE ATAQUE CARDÍACO APÓS VER SEU EX-NAMORADO, QUE É UM BAITA DE UM GOSTOSO, ENCOSTADO NA PAREDE.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Patético.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun descruzou os braços e deu alguns passos para frente, entrando no espaço reservado para a dança e corrigindo Jihyo em algumas coisas que, sinceramente, Minseok nem conseguia entender. Não que estivesse se esforçando para isso. Todo seu ser estava focado na forma como o ex-namorado se movia, tão lentamente que era impossível desviar os olhos ou não se apegar a todos os movimentos dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A graciosidade com que Sehun orientava os exercícios de sua aluna eram hipnotizantes e o Kim sabia que seria seu fim caso o visse dançar. Para sua sorte, ou azar, o dançarino estava em seu modo professor. Totalmente concentrado em despertar o melhor de Jihyo e transformá-la em alguém tão hipnotizante quanto ele próprio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando a música começou a soar pelo ambiente e Sehun voltou a se encostar na parede — </span>
  <em>
    <span>U A U! </span>
  </em>
  <span>—, incrivelmente o escritor se esqueceu que permaneceu ali por um simples pedido de seu ex-namorado. Entendeu completamente o que o outro homem tinha dito mais cedo, sobre o talento de Jihyo e como ela era perfeita para ser a protagonista.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não importava se seu corpo não era igual ao de todas as inúmeras bailarinas que existiam ou se ela era mais baixa que as demais, não importava se ela era tímida fora do palco ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse. Jihyo possuía uma aura majestosa, graciosa, mostrando que ela era perfeita para conquistar qualquer coisa que quisesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele conseguia muito bem imaginar a adolescente no centro de um palco e todos sendo incapazes de não observá-la, de não esperar pela entrada dela do palco, e todos chorando quando ela saísse de cena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo não havia sido feito para interpretar Clara. Assistindo ela ensaiar o solo, Minseok chegou a conclusão de que aquele papel foi criado para que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ela </span>
  </em>
  <span>o interpretasse e todas as outras que vieram antes não eram boas o suficiente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seus olhos doíam pela vontade de piscar, mas como poderia? Piscar nem que fosse por um segundo iria fazê-lo perder alguma parte da história que era contada através daqueles movimentos. Foi como se uma enorme onda crescesse e crescesse, vindo em sua direção e despertando dentro de si a certeza de ele seria transformado em algo poderosamente criativo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Era aquilo que precisava. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aquela era a cura para seu bloqueio criativo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picasso disse certa vez que “o artista é um receptáculo para as emoções que vêm de todos os lugares: do céu, da terra, de um pedaço de papel, de uma forma passageira, de uma teia de aranha”. O Kim sempre foi fascinado por essa ideia porque significava que não importava onde estivesse, ele estaria absorvendo energia e emoções de tudo ao seu redor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E olhando aquela adolescente dançando com todo o seu corpo e com toda sua alma, Minseok absorveu as emoções que eram transmitidas de tal forma que desejou conseguir pegar seu caderninho de ideias no bolso de seu casaco para escrever qualquer coisa que fosse. Entretanto, não o fez. Ao invés disso, simplesmente tirou o seu cérebro e permitiu-se escrever apenas com seus olhos, exatamente como Picasso disse em outra de suas icônicas frases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então, quando a música parou e o ensaio chegou ao fim, sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, Minseok se sentiu órfão, como se o mundo não fizesse mais sentido porque estava sendo privado de ver aquela dança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era aquilo que ele queria transmitir através de sua escrita, de seu novo livro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E-eu preciso ir — gaguejou, submerso na onda de criatividade e prazer que tomou conta de seu corpo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E sem esperar uma resposta de qualquer um dos outros dois, Minseok pegou seu casaco e correu para sua casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele precisava escrever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⛇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok passou um dia inteiro trancado em seu quarto, saindo apenas em momentos estratégicos para não encontrar sua mãe e, graças a uma mensagem digitada às pressas para Minji, também não foi incomodado ali no seu refúgio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não se lembrava bem quando foi a última vez que teve um surto criativo como aquele, tornando-o incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse além do mundo que estava prestes a criar. A sensação que tinha era a de que estava reconstruindo o universo, nada menos do que isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma vez leu em algum lugar que o processo da escrita era similar à criação do mundo. E, naquele momento, sentado no chão de seu quarto, cercado por inúmeras folhas soltas e ciente de que provavelmente estava fedendo porque não conseguiu parar nem para tomar banho, Minseok não conseguia deixar de contemplar a verdade daquela frase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirou, sentindo-se subitamente cansado, e deixou seu corpo tombar para trás. Toda a exaustão o atingindo com a força de um trem desgovernado. Estava cansado, mas plenamente satisfeito. Ainda tinha um longo caminho para trilhar até chegar a versão final, é claro, entretanto só de pensar que </span>
  <em>
    <span>tinha </span>
  </em>
  <span>algo para trabalhar o deixava feliz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ideia geral já estava pronta e ele tinha o prólogo escrito — que já estava no email de Junmyeon porque não poderia deixar de esfregar na cara de seu editor que finalmente venceu o maldito do bloqueio. A história iria seguir um bailarino de cidade pequena que enfrentava inúmeros preconceitos, seja por seu gênero ou por sua aparência, até que se tornasse o dançarino principal de uma companhia renomada de dança. Um enredo simples, segundo Junmyeon, mas com o potencial de mudar vidas caso ele conseguisse transmitir tudo aquilo que pensou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquele livro ia ser uma guinada na sua carreira, ou pelo menos era o que esperava. Iria pegar toda sua frustração, inseguranças e sentimentos que vinha guardando por todo esse tempo, e usá-los como pontapé para uma história impactante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talvez tenha pegado no sono ali, no meio dos papéis e com seu notebook ainda aberto no documento agora com um número considerável de páginas escritas, mas quando acordou estava em sua cama e todo o caos do quarto havia sido substituído por uma organização quase perfeita. Suas costas doíam quando levantou e se aproximou de onde seu notebook estava fechado, com um post-it em cima dele contendo os seguintes dizeres:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>VOCÊ PRECISA DE UM BANHO</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>COM AMOR, </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>MAMÃE</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok riu e colocou o papelzinho em seu mural, junto a tantos outros que Minji havia colado em suas coisas ao longo do tempo. Tinha sido uma escolha certeira ir até ali e, para tornar tudo ainda mais perfeito, só precisava de uma refeição reforçada e observar a primeira neve do ano cair — porque era impossível que um final do ano como aquele estivesse reservando um Natal Verde, sem neve e apenas com o frio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abriu a porta de seu quarto e quase foi cegado pela luz que entrava pelas janelas da cozinha. O mundo lá fora parecia claro </span>
  <em>
    <span>demais </span>
  </em>
  <span>depois de tanto tempo preso dentro de seu quarto e, agora que estava ali, sabia que tinha um milhão de coisas que deixou de lado para se concentrar plenamente em seu surto criativo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A primeira coisa a fazer, obviamente, era tomar um banho. Odiava a sensação de estar tão sujo e, exceto pelos momentos em que estava embriagado pela neblina da criatividade e produtividade, gostava de manter suas coisas extremamente limpas e organizadas — e isso incluia ele próprio, é claro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A segunda coisa era correr até o restaurante e comer um prato de cada coisa contida no cardápio para, logo em seguida, ir atrás de Sehun para ver como ficaria a questão dos figurinos que prometeu ajudar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Listou tudo isso em sua cabeça enquanto subia para o banheiro no quarto de sua mãe. Naquela hora (</span>
  <em>
    <span>que horas eram, na verdade?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Minji deveria estar no restaurante e ele tinha a casa toda para si por um tempinho. Tomou um longo banho, deixando a água levar para longe toda exaustão e toda sujeira que impregnava sua pele. Quando saiu, enquanto vestia uma roupa quentinha e confortável, checou suas mensagens, ignorando todo mundo e focando apenas na de Asher mandando o rascunho do vestido que fez para Jihyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era perfeito e mal podia esperar para mostrar para Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorriu para si mesmo antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e sair para as ruas. Seu coração batia descompassado em seu peito apenas pela simples expectativa de encontrar seu ex-namorado. Era aceitável aquilo? Aquela sensação que tomava conta de seu corpo e o fazia ansiar por estar perto de Sehun quase tanto quanto desejava um prato de comida?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viveu </span>
  <em>
    <span>tanto </span>
  </em>
  <span>tempo longe dos encantos daquele dançarino e agora que o reencontrou, não conseguia imaginar como foi capaz dessa proeza. Era quase como se tivesse passado os últimos anos prendendo a respiração e, de repente, o ar mais puro do mundo invadiu suas narinas e restaurou seus pulmões, tornando-o capaz de respirar novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Olha quem saiu da caverna! — sua mãe exclamou tão logo o viu entrar no restaurante, o sol se pondo atrás do gazebo e enviando uma coloração quase poética por toda a praça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E com fome — resmungou antes de puxar sua mãe para um abraço e dar um beijo suave em sua face. — Viver de barra de cereal por todo esse tempo não foi uma escolha muito esperta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estava tão feliz e com um humor tão bom que nem mesmo os olhares curiosos de todos os clientes pareciam afetá-lo, queria se sentar e comer e fofocar com sua mãe sobre tudo que aconteceu no último dia. E queria, acima de tudo, cruzar aquela praça até estar no Estúdio da Mrs. Maisel contando para Sehun cada uma das ideias que borbulhavam em sua mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O mundo era um lugar bonito de novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pela sua cara, conseguiu sair do bloqueio, né? — Minji falou colocando um hambúrguer extra gigante na frente do filho e quase riu ao ver o tamanho da primeira mordida que ele deu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aham — respondeu de forma quase inteligível devido a um gemido de prazer que saiu por seus lábios ao finalmente se alimentar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Me pergunto quem será que foi o responsável por essa súbita inspiração, hein? — ela provocou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Não queria se distrair de sua missão de bater o recorde do hambúrguer devorado mais rapidamente do mundo todo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele esteve aqui, sabia? — Minji sussurrou, inclinando-se para perto de seu filho tentando evitar que Chanyeol, com suas orelhas bem antenadas, ouvisse o que estava sendo dito. — Ontem a noite e hoje de manhã.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah… — murmurou, colocando uma batata frita em sua boca e sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele perguntou se você estava bem, disse que você correu do estúdio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sehun disse tudo isso? — perguntou um tanto surpreso porque Sehun não era a pessoa mais falante do mundo com pessoas que ele não era próximo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A não ser que sua mãe e ele tenham se tornado melhores amigos no último ano. Seria apenas mais uma coisa que Minji teria escondido dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Talvez não de cara. — Minji riu — Ele disse que queria saber do vestido da Jihyo, se a costureira da capital tinha respondido a mensagem que você mandou quando estavam juntos e blá blá blá. — Ela encolheu os ombros— Pra mim, soou como desculpa para perguntar de você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pra mim também — Chanyeol opinou, dando a volta no balcão para ir até uns clientes que acabaram de chegar, mas seus ouvidos ainda atentos ao diálogo alheio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Talvez você devesse pegar suas orelhas imensas e prestar atenção ao pedido dos fregueses! — Minseok exclamou, resistindo ao impulso de mostrar a língua de forma infantil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Foca em mim — sua mãe falou, puxando o rosto de Minseok para que ele a encarasse. — O que você vai fazer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ajudar ele com o figurino porque parece que ninguém mais pode fazer isso — respondeu simplesmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso é legal, mas sabe que não tô falando disso, né?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É a única resposta que posso te dar, mãe. — Espreguiçou-se antes de se esticar para pegar uma das rosquinhas divinas de dentro do vidro. — Ele mudou mais do que pensei e está sendo legal conversar com ele, só que não acho que vá rolar algo além da amizade, sabe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E o prêmio de grande Pinóquio vai para… — Minji revirou os olhos e suspirou. — Sehun é uma boa pessoa, eu gosto dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Agora né — retrucou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele era um adolescente babaca, nem você pode negar isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quem nunca foi babaca na adolescência que atire a primeira pedra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Touché! — Sua mãe riu, culpada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok balançou a cabeça e não disse mais nada, permitindo-se desfrutar das sensações em seu peito e da felicidade que o assolava sempre que tinha um surto de produtividade como aquele. Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa e Sehun fosse o principal responsável pela sua inspiração, ou talvez fosse apenas o destino acontecendo e seu bloqueio sendo superado naturalmente. Não importava, nada daquilo importava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E isso me lembra que tenho que ir — avisou já se colocando de pé e se debruçando sobre o balcão para alcançar os sacos de papéis do outro lado, jogou ali dentro mais quatro rosquinhas e se endireitou. — Tenho um compromisso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Diga pra ele que as próximas rosquinhas não vão ser de graça! — E, incrivelmente, quem disse isso não foi Minji, mas Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O coração do Kim se acelerou à medida que ele caminhava pela praça, agora totalmente privada da luz do sol e sendo iluminada apenas pelos postes. Não havia estrelas no céu e o frio parecia ultrapassar a barreira de suas roupas apenas para congelar seus ossos. No entanto, não havia sinal nenhum de que a primeira neve estivesse prestes a cair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por favor, não nos dê um Natal Verde — pediu, ainda com os olhos fixos no céu e fazendo uma cruz com os dedos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele era apaixonado pela neve e, por algum motivo desconhecido, aqueles cristaizinhos de gelo eram diferentes em Blue Hills. Ali, os flocos pareciam sussurrar segredos em seus ouvidos e abraçá-lo como se fossem velhos amigos. Minseok não se lembrava de um momento de sua vida que não fora apaixonado pela neve, mas sabia muito bem quando essa paixão evoluiu para um amor incrivelmente puro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havia sido logo que conheceu Sehun e, no instante em que deram seu primeiro beijo, a primeira neve do ano caiu sobre suas cabeças como se o céu estivesse os abençoando. E ainda era novembro quando isso aconteceu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estar em Blue Hills despertava essas lembranças nele e intensificava o amor que sentia pela neve. Enquanto caminhava rumo a Sehun, não pode evitar pedir mais uma vez para que a neve caísse como um sinal de que os desejos de seu coração não estavam sendo enganosos. A neve e ele eram bons amigos, trocavam confidências e ela cuidava dele, então por que ela estava demorando tanto para chegar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talvez a bênção que achou ter recebido do céu naquela época não era nada mais do que a precipitação de cristais de gelo formados pelo congelamento do vapor da água que se encontrava suspensa na atmosfera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não — protestou sem se importar com o fato de ter falado em voz alta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A neve era sua amiga e era mágica. Na hora certa, ela iria chegar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok tinha certeza disso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⛇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As semanas que antecederam o natal foram uma completa loucura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talvez, mesmo de forma involuntária, Minseok tenha criado uma expectativa de que poderia rolar algum clima mais romântico enquanto eles estivessem juntos, fazendo ajustes em figurinos e sorrindo um para o outro, quando se ofereceu para ajudá-lo com aquela missão. Entretanto, a realidade era brutal quando queria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não rolou clima nem romântico nem nada porque eles mal se viam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os ajustes eram feitos diretamente com os dançarinos que, em sua maioria, eram adolescentes ou crianças cheias de energia que drenavam sua vontade de viver, quase impedindo-o de ter ânimo para escrever. Porém Minseok permanecia firme e forte em sua missão individual de criar um mundo novo — temporariamente chamado de Impulso Arrebatador, título sujeito a mudanças.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E os raros momentos em que encontrava Sehun eram tão curtos que mal tinham tempo de trocar algumas palavras antes do professor de dança sair correndo porque esqueceu algo importante para o festival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Além disso, a neve ainda não tinha chegado. Minseok sentia-se traído por ela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Chegou esse pacote para você lá no restaurante hoje a tarde — Minji falou, invadindo seu quarto sem nem bater e com uma expressão séria no rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os últimos dias também não estavam sendo fáceis para ela, Sooman mudava o cardápio a cada segundo e ela estava prestes a fazer um cozido de Presidente do Conselho para servir como prato principal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É </span>
  <em>
    <span>o </span>
  </em>
  <span>vestido! — Minseok exclamou saltando de sua escrivaninha, abandonando a frase que digitava pela metade, e tomou o embrulho em suas mãos. — Já volto!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes que Minji pudesse responder, o escritor já tinha vestido seus sapatos e pegado o primeiro casaco que encontrou, correndo pela porta afora sem se importar que já era quase meia-noite nem com o frio insuportável. Tinha prometido para Sehun que iria mostrar o vestido para ele assim que o recebesse. Logo, era isso o que pretendia fazer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parou nos degraus da entrada, era ridículo ir a pé até a casa de Sehun quando tinha um carro parado bem ali, embaixo de uma árvore porque sua mãe usava a garagem como “quartinho das tranqueiras”. Retornou para dentro da casa apenas para pegar a chave do veículo e gritou um aviso para sua mãe (</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Como se eu fosse sair de casa agora!”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>foi a resposta dela, caso estejam curiosos) antes de invadir o veículo sem demorar nem mais um segundo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estacionou em frente ao estúdio em exatos quatro minutos, um recorde de tempo se levasse em consideração que sua casa ficava na saída de Blue Hills, e respirou fundo algumas vezes começando a se arrepender de sua escolha precipitada. Já era tarde, Sehun deveria estar dormindo e, bem, talvez fosse estranho demais aparecer na casa de seu ex-namorado faltando poucos minutos para meia-noite e alguns até poderiam interpretar a história do vestido como uma desculpa para estar ali naquele horário.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Encarou o pacote no banco do passageiro e, em seguida, a janela da casa de Sehun — que ficava bem ao lado do estúdio — cogitando dar meia volta e mostrar o vestido no dia seguinte. Não queria ser mal interpretado e, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia ignorar o quão rápido seu coração batia apenas pela expectativa de vê-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Algumas pessoas acreditavam que a escuridão da noite era perfeita para encobrir os mais diversos segredos, Minseok não acreditava nisso. Para ele, as noites eram feitas com o propósito de revelar tudo aquilo que estava encoberto, despertar velhas paixões e desejos… E, acima de tudo, acreditava que ela era perigosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por isso hesitou dentro do carro, com medo do que a escuridão iria revelar sobre si mesmo quando tocasse a campainha e entrasse no espaço pessoal de Sehun. Com medo do que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele próprio </span>
  </em>
  <span>poderia fazer quando se visse sozinho em um espaço tão íntimo quanto a casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estava quase ligando o carro, pronto para retornar a sua casa e trazer o vestido no dia seguinte, quando a janela da frente se iluminou e o rosto de Sehun surgiu pela fresta da janela. O coração de Minseok iniciou o sapateado de sempre e ele achou que, talvez, poderia desmaiar. Ou ter um ataque cardíaco. Ou os dois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agora não tinha mais volta. Abriu a porta do carro e saiu, levando o pacote consigo e nem se incomodando em trancar as portas porque, francamente, estava em Blue Hills e o último assalto que aconteceu ali foi há uns cinquenta anos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes e caminhou até a porta se sentindo um tanto patético e, assim que a porta se abriu, toda sua sanidade foi varrida para longe porque ali, com metade do corpo para fora e um sorriso de orelha a orelha estava Oh Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E poucas coisas eram mais bonitas do que o dançarino com um conjunto de pijama com estampa de cachorrinhos, cabelos bagunçados e aquele olhar ilegal, capaz de afetar a sua capacidade de se lembrar das coisas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>O que ele tinha ido fazer ali mesmo? Qual era seu nome?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok não conseguia se lembrar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Entra, Seok… ‘Tá frio — Sehun falou, escancarando a porta e parecendo perfeitamente à vontade com a ideia do ex-namorado aparecendo tarde da noite com um embrulho nas mãos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não cogitou negar o pedido, mas, como todos bem sabem, Minseok era humanamente incapaz de negar os desejos do professor de dança quando este lhe olhava daquele jeitinho maroto e com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vou demorar, só vim te mostrar uma coisa — murmurou, passando pela porta aberta e tentando ignorar a onda de calor que o invadiu por estar tão pertinho do outro assim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mostrar o que? — Sehun questionou — Vem, eu acabei de fazer um café… Não 'tá com um gosto muito bom, mas sinto que tô melhorando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim engoliu em seco e deixou seu olhar percorrer a casa pequena enquanto seguia o outro para a cozinha. Não tinha muitos móveis por ali, mas de alguma forma parecia o tipo de ambiente que deixava qualquer um instantaneamente à vontade. Parecia pessoal demais e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente aconchegante. Minseok tinha vontade de se jogar no sofá, se enrolar na coberta que estava abandonada ali e assistir televisão abraçadinho com seu ex-namorado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balançou a cabeça, dispersando esses pensamentos porque ele precisava ser forte e não se deixar levar pela sua imaginação fértil… Às vezes ser um escritor era uma porcaria, especialmente em momentos como aquele que parecia simplesmente impossível deixar de </span>
  <em>
    <span>imaginar </span>
  </em>
  <span>possibilidades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É quase meia-noite — constatou ao notar que, literalmente, Sehun tinha acabado de fazer um café e servia-lhe uma xícara generosa que ele prontamente negou antes de colocar o embrulho em cima da mesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Já? — Sehun abriu um sorriso arteiro e bebericou seu próprio copo. — Achei que cafeína não fazia efeito em você, Seok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quando eu era jovem, não… — Ele soltou uma risadinha e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ali e esforçando-se para silenciar seus batimentos cardíacos. — Mas a idade chega pra todo mundo e agora eu fico acordado a vida toda se tomar café nesse horário.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quem vê até pensa que você é tão velho assim. — O Oh revirou os olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E você só bebia café a noite quando estava preocupado, acertei?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Faltam duas semanas pro Festival e ainda tem um absurdo de coisas para fazer — falou em meio a um bocejo. — A próxima vez que eu disser que vou ajudar nessas coisas, você me proíbe, combinado?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Como se alguém fosse capaz de te proibir de alguma coisa, pra começo de conversa, né?! — o escritor brincou — E você precisa se acalmar, Hunnie… Você sempre se preocupou demais com coisas que estão além do seu alcance, então só foca naquilo que dá pra você fazer, okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun soltou um longo suspiro e deixou seu corpo cair para trás, a luz batendo diretamente contra sua face e deixando em evidência as profundas olheiras que eram mantidas escondidas pela maquiagem durante o dia. E aquilo apenas reforçava a teoria de Minseok de que, com a chegada da noite, os segredos caiam por terra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você precisa descansar – decretou, levantando-se e puxando a xícara das mãos de Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caminhou até a pia, sentindo o peso do olhar do outro homem, e despejou o líquido preto sem nem pestanejar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que você está fazendo?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Cuidando de você — respondeu virando-se de frente para Sehun e fazendo o seu melhor para manter uma expressão que não demonstrasse o turbilhão de emoções que assolavam seu interior. — Você nunca foi muito bom em saber quando é a hora perfeita p’ra um descanso, Hunnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E você está errado. — Ele cruzou os braços, contrariado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok arqueou as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então vai me dizer que você não estava lutando contra o sono p’ra tentar resolver problemas que nem sequer aconteceram ainda?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu estava pesquisando onde comprar uma lona pra caso chovesse — resmungou baixinho, dando-se por vencido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu. Sabia. — falou pausadamente se aproximando de seu ex-namorado. — Hunnie, não vai chover porque estamos no meio do inverno. O máximo que pode acontecer é uma neve tardia que eu também ando achando improvável de acontecer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu só quero que seja perfeito, sabe? — Sehun confidenciou e encarou diretamente os olhos do escritor, revelando através daquela troca de olhares as profundezas de sua alma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim ainda permanecia completamente apaixonado pela coloração daquelas irís e como elas pareciam uma galáxia inteira quando estava contra a luz, como naquele momento. E, </span>
  <em>
    <span>inferno!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ele poderia passar um milhão de anos enxergando apenas aqueles olhos e, ainda assim, não cansaria de olhar para eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E vai ser, confie em mim. — Minseok fez seu melhor para abrir um sorriso reconfortante e respirou fundo, reunindo todo seu autocontrole para cumprir o objetivo de sua visita. — E a prova de que tudo vai ser perfeito está dentro desse embrulho aí.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É o vestido?! — Sehun saltou de sua cadeira, quebrando o momento hipnótico que tinha se alojado naquele cômodo e tomou o pacote em suas mãos um tanto trêmulas. — Você viu ele?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não, eu trouxe direto pra cá quando minha mãe entregou — respondeu já se posicionando ao lado do ex-namorado, a curiosidade assumindo o controle de seu corpo. — Abre logo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Sehun o obedeceu. Dentro do embrulho havia uma caixa com um post-it colado em cima, com uma escrita cursiva tão bonita que parecia ter sido escrita por deuses</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>O CORPO GORDO SEMPRE FOI CAPAZ, A SOCIEDADE QUE NÃO NOS PERMITIA MOSTRAR NOSSO POTENCIAL!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As mãos do Oh estavam trêmulas quando finalmente retirou o vestido de dentro da caixa e, no instante em que seus olhos pousaram sobre o vestido, um sorriso radiante surgiu em seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Está… — começou a dizer, umedecendo os lábios enquanto tentava imaginar sua aluna usando-o no dia da apresentação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Perfeito — Minseok complementou, maravilhado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asher tinha feito um trabalho espetacular. O tecido era leve, branco, e possuía uma fita azul ao redor da cintura. Talvez, a primeiro momento, até pudesse parecer algo simples, mas a perfeição com que as camadas de tecido foram costuradas e todos os detalhes adicionados tornavam a peça uma obra de arte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A Jihyo vai surtar quando ver — comentou antes de devolver o tecido para a caixa. — Sério, Seok, eu nem sei como te agradecer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele estava emocionado, era a primeira vez em sua vida que tinha a sensação de estar fazendo algo realmente importante e impactando vidas. Sabia que existia grandes chances da família Bae dar um jeito de substituírem o professor de dança da cidade, mas olhando para aquele vestido, Sehun nem ao menos conseguia se preocupar com aquilo porque não importava. Ele podia ir embora naquele instante e ainda assim estaria com o coração leve porque sentia estar fazendo a diferença na vida de pelo menos uma de suas alunas, tirando um prodígio do anonimato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes que conseguisse se conter, envolveu o corpo menor com seus braços e o puxou para perto murmurando inúmeros agradecimentos. O cheiro inebriante de Minseok fazia seu coração bater acelerado e despertava em si sentimentos confusos, mas que diferença fazia o que estava sentindo naquele momento? Tudo o que importava para si era a gratidão por aquela pequena ação, por toda a ajuda que estava recebendo, por todo o cuidado… Por tudo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez em que teve alguém se preocupando consigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não precisa agradecer — Minseok respondeu, engolindo em seco e apertando seus braços ao redor de seu ex-namorado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por todos os deuses, era </span>
  <em>
    <span>tão </span>
  </em>
  <span>maravilhosamente bom estar dentro daquele abraço que ele tinha a impressão de que poderia morar ali. E o fato de ser uns bons centímetros mais baixo do que Sehun tornava todo aquele momento ainda mais sobrenatural porque conseguia descansar sua cabeça no peito do outro, ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados e respirar o cheiro suave de sabonete misturado com desodorante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Como pode viver tanto tempo longe daquele abraço?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu senti sua falta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquela frase poderia muito bem ter saído dos lábios de Minseok porque era exatamente daquela forma que se sentia, no entanto, quem teve a coragem suficiente para se expor daquela forma não tinha sido ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu também senti a sua — Minseok confidenciou antes que a coragem se esvaísse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E não era preciso olhar para o rosto do dançarino para saber que o sorriso dele era um reflexo do seu próprio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⛇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O natal veio e foi embora sem um floco de neve cair do céu, para o desgosto de Minseok. A ceia desse feriado foi realizada na pousada da cidade, o Dragão Alado, e cozinhada quase que inteiramente por Chanyeol — e sim, muitos dos alimentos estavam queimados ou com um tempero forte demais, mas Blue Hills entrou em um acordo silencioso de nunca, em hipótese nenhuma, contarem para o Park a verdade nua e crua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok sentia seu coração descontrolado em seu peito toda a maldita vez que olhava Sehun sentado do outro lado da mesa e quase morria quando era encarado de volta. As lembranças da noite do vestido, em que passaram alguns minutos abraçados até que o elefante rosa da estranheza invadiu a cozinha e fez Minseok simplesmente ir embora sem mais nem menos, eram constantes em sua cabeça e tudo o que mais desejava era não ter fugido àquela noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por boa parte de sua vida, não se considerou alguém covarde que fugia quando não sabia lidar com a situação. Entretanto, quando envolvia Oh Sehun e seus sentimentos, o Kim nunca conseguia prever seus próprios movimentos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então, nos últimos dias, tornou-se um expert em fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Ceou travando um diálogo intenso com Chanyeol e sentiu seu peito quentinho ao ver o brilho de orgulho no olhar do mais novo por ter conseguido fazer aquela refeição quase toda sozinho, mas toda sua força de vontade estava fixa em fingir não notar que Sehun o observava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O que será que passava pela mente do Oh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Talvez ele acreditasse que Minseok não correspondesse seus sentimentos — se é que havia sentimentos da parte do dançarino, é claro — ou apenas o achasse covarde demais? Imaturo demais?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era torturante pensar naquilo. E era por isso que o Kim preferia mil vezes o mundo que criava em seus livros, onde tinha um controle quase completo do que iria acontecer — exceto quando os personagens criavam vida própria e faziam suas próprias escolhas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando finalmente a ceia acabou e pode voltar para sua casa, na companhia de sua mãe, sentir-se tão exausto que nem ao menos conseguiu prestar atenção na tagarelice de Minji. Dormiu feito uma pedra e, para sua sorte, nem ao menos foi capaz de sonhar naquela noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas quando acordou, os demônios e os monstrinhos em sua cabeça estavam mais presentes do que nunca. Não haviam mais ajustes para fazer em figurino nenhum, tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado, apenas à espera do tão aguardado festival. Logo, não tinha nenhum motivo para sair de sua casa ou ir até o estúdio ou qualquer coisa que exigisse sua presença longe do notebook. E, entregando, não conseguia se concentrar porque sua mente sempre acabava vagando para certo professor de dança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Para piorar, sentia que algo estava estranho nos últimos capítulos que escreveu e estava tentado a desistir de tudo. Talvez pudesse abandonar a vida de escritor e começar a trabalhar como costureiro, tinha certeza que Asher o aceitaria como assistente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sentia como se tivesse chegado no cume de uma montanha e, agora, estava despencando em queda livre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minseok, eu li os cinco capítulos que você me mandou</span>
  </em>
  <span> — foi a primeira coisa que Junmyeon disse tão logo atendeu ao telefone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O escritor gemeu, já antecipando o que seria dito por seu editor e já se arrependendo de ter ligado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E então…? — falou, soando mais temeroso do que achou que estaria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon respirou fundo e colocou-se a falar sem parar, fazendo observações sobre coisas que Minseok nem ao menos tinha se atentado e sugerindo um milhão de melhorias. Ficaram em ligação por algumas horas e, quando terminou, o escritor já não se sentia mais o fracasso que os monstrinhos em sua cabeça diziam que ele era. Estava exausto, é claro, mas a empolgação já o atingia com força total porque tinha muita coisa para arrumar e os horizontes das próximas cenas se abriram diante dele. Junmyeon tinha um jeito único de o estimular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando sua mãe retornou para casa, na tarde do dia 26, encontrou-o jogado no sofá da sala, assistindo The Greatest Showman pela décima quinta vez com Charles Dickens deitado em seu colo, o notebook aberto ao seu lado com a tela fixa no arquivo do livro, e com um caderno cheio das orientações de seu editor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Adivinha quem foi lá tomar café hoje? — ela questionou, pausando o filme e se jogando no sofá bem ao lado do filho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Todo mundo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ha-ha-ha, engraçadinho. — Revirou os olhos. — Você sabe de quem estou falando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E ele perguntou de mim? — o Kim falou, encarando a tela de seu notebook e tentando soar desinteressado, mas seu coração já batia acelerado dentro do seu peito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele pediu pra te agradecer pela ajuda… — Minji suspirou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E…? — Porque era óbvio que tinha mais coisa envolvida ou sua mãe não estaria com aquela expressão de quem guardava um segredo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E pegou seu número.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A senhora realmente passou meu número pra ele? Mãe! — protestou, fechando seu computador e se sentando de uma vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? Não é como se vocês fossem estranhos e… Qual é, Minnie! Achei que vocês estavam se aproximando de novo!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas é algo ocasional, não estava envolvendo número de telefone e mensagens. Eu não tenho tempo para isso, você sabe… — murmurou — Tenho que aproveitar meu tempo livre p'ra escrever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você conhece ele melhor do que eu e sabe que o Sehun não vai atrapalhar seu "retiro da criatividade". — Minji arqueou as sobrancelhas — Ele também é artista e você mesmo disse que foi graças a ele que tu conseguiu sair do bloqueio, não sei porque fica fugindo agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Não estou fugindo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Era o que queria dizer, mas a grande verdade é que estava sim. E sua mãe tinha um ponto, Sehun era como uma injeção de criatividade e não faria mal nenhum trocar algumas mensagens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talvez aquilo só deixasse seu coração um pouco mais enlouquecido, mas que escolha tinha? Não era como se fosse conseguir evitar se apaixonar naquela altura do campeonato… Para isso, precisaria voltar no tempo para a época que o Oh chegou na cidade e escolher nem ao menos perguntar o nome daquele rebelde porque tinha sido naquele primeiro encontro que sentiu seu coração bater mais forte pela primeira vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cada vez que seu celular vibrava, Minseok sentia um solavanco em seu peito apenas para se frustrar depois porque nenhuma das mensagens era de seu ex-namorado. Na manhã do dia 30, quando tinha recém terminado o sexto capítulo de Impulso Arrebatador, cogitou seriamente em dar uma pausa na escrita, guardar as ideias no bloquinho em seu bolso e ir até a cidade para falar diretamente com Sehun. Aquela insegurança, aquela covardia e aquele medo todo não combinava em nada com seu novo eu, eram coisas do seu passado e já estava na hora de tomar uma atitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E foi quando começava a escolher uma roupa diferente dos conjuntos de moletom que vinha usando desde o natal, que seu celular vibrou em cima da escrivaninha. E vibrou de novo. E de novo. E não parava de vibrar. Por um segundo, seu coração se agitou em expectativa porque só conhecia duas pessoas que mandavam mensagens divididas em um milhão de frases ao invés de um texto completo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma era Park Chanyeol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A outra não era alguém que não trocavam mensagens desde que se viram naquela sessão de autógrafos, pouco antes de Minseok trocar o número de seu celular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>[10:14] Número Desconhecido</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então, eu tive um sonho essa noite</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Mrs. Maisel me batia com sua bengala</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E me mandava parar de ser um babaca</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentei falar pra ela que eu não era mais um babaca</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas ela seguia me batendo como se não houvesse amanhã (e pra ela não houve, né?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Ok, talvez eu ainda seja um pouco babaca)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[10:16] Número Desconhecido</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas o ponto é que decidi uma coisa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O que acha da gente se encontrar no Festival de Ano Novo? Lá pelas 18h mesmo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Você me ajuda com os figurinos e depois a gente aproveita a festa até a hora das apresentações</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inclusive, esqueci de te falar que a apresentação vai começar às 22h em ponto</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deve acabar lá pelas 23h pra tá todo mundo livre pra ver a queima de fogos na virada</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E antes que vc surte, a queima de fogos é sem barulho pra não assustar os bichinhos</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas acho que vc já sabia disso, foi falado na última reunião e vc estava, né?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[10:17] Número Desconhecido</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eeeenfim, esqueci de falar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>É o Sehun ^^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>É claro que era o Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes que Minseok pudesse pensar muito sobre isso, já havia discado o número "desconhecido" e quase entrou em combustão quando foi atendido no primeiro toque.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então a Mrs. Maisel apareceu pra você de novo? — falou, deixando seu corpo cair contra sua cama e sentindo as borboletas em seu estômago se agitarem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Há quanto tempo não ficava tão bobo apenas com uma ligação?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>E ela estava mais louca que nunca, te juro </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Sehun riu do outro lado da linha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Acho que ela sempre teve uma queda por você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E a pergunta que não queria calar era: </span>
  <em>
    <span>quem nunca teve uma queda por Oh Sehun?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⛇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok se encarou no espelho, sentindo sua barriga se contorcer e a tão conhecida orquestra de percussão ganhar vida dentro de si. Aquilo era meio que um encontro e as horas que passaram conversando no telefone apenas reforçaram isso. No dia anterior, cogitou seriamente ir até a casa de Sehun beijá-lo antes mesmo que ele conseguisse dizer "oi".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas não o fez, ao invés disso, deixou seu desejo e seus sentimentos em banho-maria por mais um dia inteiro apenas para confirmar que eram reais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Encarou seu reflexo no espelho e sorriu para si mesmo. Se havia algo que a vida na cidade grande lhe ensinara bem, era como se arrumar de um jeito espetacular. A roupa que usava era simples, mas elegante, em cores claras porque acreditava avidamente que isso traria boa sorte e paz para o ano vindouro. E se havia algo que ele estava precisando era boa sorte e paz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas o maior destaque não era nem de longe as vestimentas que usava e sim a maquiagem que se dedicou por um bom tempo. Nunca foi um grande apreciador de batons, então optou apenas por tingir seus lábios com o lip tint vermelho que sempre usava e também o usou para trazer um pouco de cor para suas bochechas. Seus olhos estavam contornados por um delineador preto, com um esfumado em uma cor levemente avermelhada com vários detalhes em prata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As cores não haviam sido escolhidas à toa. Minseok era um tanto supersticioso e acreditava que a prata simbolizava a inovação, já o vermelho referia-se a paixão e o preto… Bem, o preto era apenas pela estética mesmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentia-se bonito, não podia negar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pronto? — Minji perguntou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto e assobiando baixinho. — Eu não pari um filho, mas uma obra de arte, hein?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok riu e virou-se para a mulher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tive a quem puxar, né? — revidou e deixou seu olhar cair na mulher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diferente de si, Minji optou por usar um vestido azul claro com um sobretudo pesado por cima da roupa. Sua maquiagem e seus cabelos estavam no melhor estilo natural, apenas disfarçando as rugas que já começavam a surgir e evidenciando os belos traços de seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que a senhora ainda está solteira mesmo, hein? — brincou, já seguindo ela em direção ao carro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Porque sou exigente. — Ela riu e ergueu o queixo, tentando soar soberba e começando a rir logo em seguida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vê se não fica só trabalhando hoje não, ok? Você precisa se distrair, descansar um pouco e aproveitar… — Fez uma pausa dramática antes de dizer o que realmente queria. — E você sabe que o Siwon vai estar por aí hoje, então só aproveita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por um momento até achou que sua mãe não tinha ouvido o que foi dito, mas o jeito como suas bochechas ruborizaram e ela passou a prestar o dobro de atenção no trânsito pacato deixavam claro que estava propositalmente ignorando a insinuação de um possível encontro com seu antigo interesse amoroso. Minji e Siwon tinham uma história extremamente longa, cheia de desentendimentos e desencontros, e Minseok torcia profundamente por um final feliz para aqueles dois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você vai encontrar o Sehun no estúdio? — ela perguntou, tentando em vão segurar um sorrisinho malicioso. — Só os dois? Sozinhos? O que planejou pro encontro? Voltaram?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A gente só vai fazer os últimos ajustes nos figurinos dos dançarinos! Não tem nada demais nisso… E não é um encontro!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mentira, é sim. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Desde quando tu começou a mentir pra mim, hein? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim bufou, mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso singelo de decorar seus lábios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Okay, talvez seja um encontro — assumiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E apenas dizer aquilo em voz alta causou um rebuliço em seu interior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A praça estava cheia, apesar do Festival de Ano Novo não ter tido início oficialmente. Diversos dos moradores tinham suas barraquinhas que iam desde comidas até brincadeiras tão bobas que chegavam a ser divertidas. Do outro lado, próximo ao Frango Frito, o palco onde ocorreria a apresentação do Quebra-Nozes já estava erguido com inúmeras cadeiras dispostas embaixo de uma tenda que foi montada especialmente para a ocasião. No gazebo, alguns cantores da cidade ajeitavam os instrumentos para tocarem música ao vivo ao longo da noite e, posteriormente, da madrugada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok estava ansioso para desfrutar das diversas atrações daquela noite e, especialmente, para encontrar seu companheiro. O frio em sua barriga estava cada vez mais intenso, mas, como diria sua mãe, enquanto estivesse apenas esse friozinho estava tudo bem, o duro era quando virava dor de barriga e, pelo menos por enquanto, isso ainda não tinha acontecido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um encontro. Quem diria que logo ele iria ter um encontro com seu ex-namorado justo na virada do ano? Aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa e, mesmo que não fosse nada demais, ainda era o suficiente para que seu coração inventasse de sapatear só de pensar nisso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal ouviu as piadas cheias de duplo sentido de Minji antes de dar um beijo em sua face e praticamente saltitar até o Estúdio da Mrs. Maisel. O vento estava mais gelado naquela noite do que no resto do mês e sentia as borboletas em seu estômago cada vez mais agitadas. Deveria ser natural encontrar com Sehun, passar horas e horas juntos conversando, mas mesmo tendo a familiaridade, ainda assim sentia seu coração explodir de expectativa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estava passando pela praça, distraindo-se um pouco com as barraquinhas que estavam dispostas no trajeto até o estúdio, quando sentiu uma mão gelada se fechar contra seu pulso e o puxar levemente para trás. Seu primeiro impulso foi virar-se e dar uma joelhada seja lá em quem estivesse o segurando, mas em questão de milésimos de segundos se lembrou de que estava em Blue Hills e, ao olhar para trás, agradeceu mentalmente por não ter seguido seu instinto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oi — falou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oi — respondeu Sehun com os olhos brilhando em sua direção.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Engoliu em seco sentindo que um desmaio poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Ou talvez entrasse em combustão instantânea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Achei que a gente ia se encontrar no estúdio… — sussurrou ainda sentindo os dedos de Sehun contornando seu pulso e, agora, não pareciam nada gelados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então… — O dançarino soltou uma risada e levou sua mão livre até a nuca, coçando os cabelos ali de forma desajeitada. — Meio que não tem muita coisa pra fazer lá agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E os ajustes? — Estreitou os olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não tem mais ajustes, ‘tá tudo feitinho. — Sehun riu sem graça. — Meio que foi uma desculpa, sabe? Pra não ter risco de você dizer não…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Como se eu fosse capaz — disse, segurando um sorriso bobo ao se dar conta de que o desejo intenso de se encontrarem era recíproco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Sehun estava absurdamente bonito naquela noite. Os cabelos escuros, todo bagunçados, agitava-se para todos os lados pelo vento e caíam sobre sua testa de um jeito inocente e sexy, deixando em evidência aqueles olhos tão profundos que sempre o tocavam na alma, com um brilho sério e esperançoso, tão bonitos que até pareciam uma obra de arte digna de estar em exposição.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na verdade, ele inteirinho parecia uma obra prima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diferente de Minseok, o professor de dança escolheu uma roupa toda preta e o sobretudo de mesma cor esvoaçava atrás de si, a única cor que se destacava em toda sua aparência era o cachecol vermelho enrolado em seu pescoço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Impossível deixar a rebeldia de lado, não é mesmo? — Minseok brincou, apontando para as roupas escuras do outro e, em seguida, para as roupas claras que ele próprio usava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E você sempre supersticioso, não é mesmo? — revidou em meio a uma risada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Achei que você tinha se tornado supersticioso, Hunnie. Não me diga que estava enganado?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, okay, confesso. — Sehun deu um passo à frente e se inclinou um pouquinho, falando baixinho em tom de confidência. — Mas acredito que as cores das roupas íntimas são mais eficazes, adivinha qual cor escolhi usar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok engasgou com aquilo e, quase involuntariamente, apertou a mão de Sehun. Céus, como aquele filho da mãe ousava dizer aquilo em praça pública quando existia tanta tensão entre eles dois? Se o plano dele era contra a sanidade do escritor, pois bem, estava sendo bem sucedido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não sou bom em adivinhações, vou ter que ver pra ter certeza — retrucou e quase derreteu de prazer ao ver o dançarino engasgar com a resposta inesperada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Minha casa fica logo ali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim abriu a boca para responder, o coração cada vez mais acelerado e as borboletas mais agitadas do que nunca. Era óbvio que queria ir pra casa de Sehun e beijar aqueles lábios tão gostosos até compensar todos os anos separados, estava prestes a dizer isso quando foram interrompidos por uma multidão de crianças que chegou do nada, abraçando as pernas do Oh e tentando escalá-lo em um coro de “tio, tio, tio!”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E rápido assim as mãos se separaram e o clima de provocações que tinha se alojado ali, foi embora deixando para trás apenas um sentimento terno que só se intensificou à medida que Minseok observava a forma como o dançarino abraçava aquelas crianças em meio a risadas infantis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então, vamos em qual barraca primeiro? — Sehun perguntou assim que a pequena gangue correu para brincar em algum outro lugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você escolhe agora que é oficialmente um habitante de Blue Hills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun estreitou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo. Até que sua expressão se iluminou e ele segurou, mais uma vez, a mão de Minseok, arrastando-o por entre as pessoas até alcançar uma barraca relativamente simples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que tem de especial nessa barraca?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não notou? — Sehun perguntou, saindo da frente de seu ex-namorado e deixando-o ver a atração.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Minseok não aguentou, soltando uma risada alta ao ver um cachorro de turbante. Sim, exatamente isso. Um cachorro peludo, com um turbante em sua cabeça, sentado em cima do balcão com uma roleta na sua frente. Atrás dele, escrito em um cartaz simples estava:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PAUL ANKA: O CACHORRO VIDENTE</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Desde quando tem um cachorro vidente aqui? — o escritor falou em meio às gargalhadas. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que só acontecia em Blue Hills e era por isso que amava a cidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É o Paul Anka — Sehun respondeu como se fosse óbvio e se aproximou da barraca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Para a surpresa do Kim, quem estava do outro lado era o mesmo pré-adolescente da loja de antiguidades de Kai, o aprendiz do homem mais sovina da cidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hoje o senhor não está chorando — o garoto observou, tombando a cabeça para o lado para analisar melhor a expressão de Minseok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O Jisung te pegou chorando? — Sehun perguntou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não — Minseok cruzou os braços. — Eu só estava lacrimejando por causa da poeira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele estava chorando, tio Sehun — o garoto chamado Jisung constatou. — Mas então, vão querer que Paul Anka veja a sorte de vocês?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E vê se prevê a coisa certa dessa vez, Paul Anka — o professor de dança ameaçou, estreitando os olhos para o cachorro como se o desafiasse a prever algo errado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun girou a roda que estava de frente para o cachorro com a destreza de quem já tinha feito aquilo antes e, surpreendentemente, Paul Anka apoiou a pata em cima do objeto, interrompendo o giro e selecionando assim o cartão que iria prever o futuro de Oh Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— “Até mesmo o destino precisa de um impulso às vezes” — Jisung leu o papel e balançou a cabeça antes de erguer o olhar, desviando de um para o outro. — Querem que eu explique?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não! — Sehun e Minseok responderam em uníssono, assustando o pobre Paul Anka que soltou um latido como protesto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu posso levar o papel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não. — O adolescente encolheu os ombros. — Kai deu ordens pra guardar todos os papéis, a gente vai usar eles no ano que vem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Custa nem cinco centavos um papel desses — Minseok observou, um tanto incrédulo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— São vinte mensagens do universo nessa roda. Se a gente guardar os papéis, vamos economizar oitenta centavos pro ano que vem — Jisung encolheu os ombros. — Agora sua vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim respirou fundo e girou, encarando Paul Anka até que o animal apoiou a pata na roda e Jisung retirou um papel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Segundas-feiras são chatas, mas elas sempre chegam — o mais novo encarou o papel por um segundo antes de dar de ombros. — Essa fui eu que escrevi. Odeio segundas-feiras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os outros dois se encararam antes de soltarem uma gargalhada, lembrando-se da época da escola quando compartilhavam daquele mesmo sentimento do garoto. Mal sabia Jisung que quando você cresce, não passa a odiar apenas às segundas-feiras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não esqueçam de passar na outra barraca do Sr. Kai! Ele ‘tá com o arco e flecha magnético esse ano! — Jisung falou, guardando o dinheiro que recebeu em uma caixinha de papelão. — Divirtam-se!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu preciso ir no arco e flecha magnético! — Sehun exclamou assim que saíram de perto da barraca do Paul Anka, ainda em meio a risadas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— De jeito nenhum! Minha mãe me alertou dessa barraca, confia em mim — Minseok determinou. — Pra você ganhar o prêmio tem que atingir o centro do alvo...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sou bom de mira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— …Mas o Kai não coloca nenhum metal no centro do alvo, então o imã da flecha nunca prende no centro e ninguém ganha prêmio nenhum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que trapaceiro! — Sehun abriu a boca, chocado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A conversa entre eles fluia facilmente enquanto iam de barraca em barraca, empanturrando-se de alimentos diversos e se divertindo nas brincadeiras bobas que haviam por ali — indo até mesmo no arco e flecha magnético só para provarem que Minji estava certa e era impossível ganhar um prêmio de Kai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acabaram, por fim, em frente ao gazebo, desfrutando da voz suave e romântica de Jongdae, o trovador da cidade. Havia algo na voz daquele homem que despertava nas pessoas o desejo de estarem perto umas das outras, de se abraçarem e abrirem seu coração. Deixaram-se embalar pela melodia e a conversa foi sutilmente diminuindo o tom até se transformar em apenas um sussurro íntimo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quer dançar? — Sehun convidou, seus braços se tocando levemente e enviando uma onda de eletricidade por ambos os corpos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu não sei dançar. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minseok poderia ter respondido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ou então: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não tem ninguém dançando.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No entanto, tudo o que fez foi segurar a mão de Sehun e o puxar para o espaço aberto em frente ao gazebo, sem se importar com os olhares ou com o quão bonitas suas mãos ficavam unidas. Tudo o que queria era estar mais e mais perto de seu ex-namorado, não tinha mais porque negar ou deixar nas mãos do destino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, bem, a citação que Jisung leu — que o escritor reconheceu como uma frase do livro Eu Te Darei o Sol — deixou bem claro que até mesmo o destino às vezes precisava de um impulso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talvez outras pessoas tenham se juntado ali no meio daquela pista de dança improvisada ou talvez não. Nem Minseok e muito menos Sehun conseguiam se importar com nada que não fosse o corpo do outro colado ao seu, movendo-se em sintonia um com o outro, em um ritmo próprio que em nada parecia com o da canção sendo tocada pelo trovador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era como se uma redoma tivesse se fechado sobre eles, mantendo-os sozinhos em um mundo só deles, onde tudo o que existia era aquela fragrância gostosa e os sorrisos doces que trocavam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que você fugiu naquele dia? — Sehun perguntou baixinho, inclinando-se até que suas testas estivessem coladas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não sei — o Kim respondeu no mesmo tom, fechando os olhos e aproveitando a sensação de estarem tão pertinho, o hálito de seu ex-namorado batendo contra o seu rosto e enviando uma dose letal de eletricidade. — Acho que fiquei com medo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Me perdoa, Seok — sua voz possuía um tom doloroso, quebrado, deixando claro sua sinceridade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É passado, Hunnie… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Não adiantava reviver constantemente o passado e esquecer de viver o presente. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A respiração do Oh ficou mais acelerada e estavam tão perto um do outro que era possível notar o coração dele batendo tão rápido quanto o seu, como se tivessem encontrado um ritmo único. Não tinham mais motivos para fugir, para ter medo, para não se entregarem…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok ergueu a cabeça e o beijou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando seus lábios se encontraram foi como se todas as árvores dispostas ao redor criassem vida, juntando-se aos outros casais e dançando ao seu redor em saudação aquele instante, os anjos desceram do céu para tocarem suas harpas e trombetas, os planetas se alinharam… Até mesmo as estrelas despencaram lá de cima, mas nada se comparava ao fato impressionante de que, pela primeira vez no ano, começou a nevar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se eu soubesse que só bastava te beijar pra cair neve, tinha feito isso antes — o escritor falou logo que se separaram e observou Sehun rir por um momento para, logo em seguida, puxá-lo para mais um beijo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os flocos de neve caíam </span>
  <em>
    <span>em torno</span>
  </em>
  <span> deles e </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobre</span>
  </em>
  <span> eles, mas nem mesmo esses pequenos cristaizinhos eram capazes de diminuir a intensidade com que seus corações batiam. Minseok ergueu suas mãos e deslizou seus dedos pelos cabelos macios, puxando-o para mais perto em um beijo calmo que contradizia tudo o que acontecia no interior de seus corpos. O Oh tinha um jeito único de beijar, com uma sensualidade que parecia capaz de transformar o Kim em pó sem precisar de muito esforço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun sorriu sem desgrudar os lábios antes de aprofundar um pouco mais o beijo, as línguas se encontrando no meio do caminho e saboreando o gosto familiar um do outro. E, tal como suas mãos, suas bocas pareciam ter sido criadas para estarem coladas, feitas para se encaixarem perfeitamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles estavam irremediavelmente apaixonados, não tinha como negar a realidade. Talvez nunca tivessem deixado de estar, os sentimentos apenas estiveram adormecidos por todos esses anos até ambos estarem maduros o suficiente para se reencontrarem. Minseok acreditava em almas gêmeas e parte de si sempre soube que Sehun era a dele, apenas haviam se conhecido no momento errado de suas vidas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E agora estavam no momento certo. Não precisavam mais fugir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É muito cedo para dizer que eu amo você? — Minseok perguntou em meio a um sorriso, estreitando o aperto de seus braços apenas para provar para si mesmo que aquilo era real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Na verdade, acho que ‘tá com uns dez anos de atraso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele riu, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés apenas para deixar mais um selar nos lábios do dançarino. Seu coração parecia prestes a explodir em seu peito e a neve ainda caía, quase como se estivesse dando sua bênção.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não sabiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, apenas dançando um com o outro e saboreando o gosto familiar de suas bocas, o cheiro reconfortante… Mas em algum momento, a neve se tornou mais forte, obrigando-os a se afastarem correndo, procurando a segurança de um local coberto e ignorando os vários comentários sugestivos de todos os habitantes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, no instante em que pisaram no espaço embaixo da tenda, um milhão de palmas se fizeram ouvir. Gritos e assobios como se eles tivessem acabado de dizer “sim” no altar ao invés de apenas terem se beijado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Blue Hills sendo Blue Hills — Sehun sussurrou em um tom divertido e, logo em seguida, depositou um breve selar na bochecha rosada do Kim. — Preciso procurar a Jihyo, a apresentação já vai começar e eu me distraí… Não vai embora sem mim, okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O escritor assentiu e observou o Oh se afastar, sentindo instantaneamente a falta do calor de seu corpo contra o seu. Balançou a cabeça, procurando sua mãe entre as pessoas sentadas nas cadeiras e, quando a encontrou, praticamente flutuou até lá. Era impossível que alguém tão feliz quanto ele estivesse apenas andando e não levitando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— “Não é um encontro”, ele disse — foi a primeira coisa que Minji falou quando viu seu filho se aproximar, um sorriso terno pintando seus lábios. — “A gente não voltou”, ele disse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ok, eu menti — Minseok assumiu e soltou um suspiro audível, tentando silenciar as batidas do seu coração antes que todo mundo do país conseguisse ouvi-las.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realmente, aquele ano havia sido uma montanha russa. Em um dia, ele estava com a sensação de estar indo ladeira abaixo e, no seguinte, não tinha como se sentir mais no auge quanto estava agora. Seu livro estava indo bem, havia superado o bloqueio, estava nevando, sua mãe estava ao seu lado dando todo o apoio possível e, bem, havia reencontrado sua alma gêmea. E Minseok não se enganava, sabia muito bem que no dia seguinte, poderia estar despencando na montanha russa que era a vida, mas o que poderia fazer além de aproveitar os momentos em que tudo parecia correr perfeitamente bem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As coisas podiam não estar totalmente perfeitas, entretanto, estavam boas o suficiente para seu coração estar prestes a explodir de tanta alegria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aquelas meninas ali são da Academia de Dança da Austrália — Minji apontou para duas mulheres negras sentadas na primeira fila, ao lado de um Sooman muitíssimo do orgulhoso. — Elas vieram ver a Jihyo, você acha que ela vai conseguir? Entrar na academia, eu digo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A senhora nunca viu ela dançar, não é? — Minseok perguntou, lembrando-se da sensação arrebatadora que foi assistir a adolescente performando e como aquele ensaio foi decisivo para ele ter superado seu bloqueio criativo, para ele estar tão </span>
  <em>
    <span>bem </span>
  </em>
  <span>naquele momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só na época da Mrs. Maisel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A Academia de Dança vai ter sorte de terem a Jihyo com ela — respondeu e sentiu seu coração prestes a sair pela boca ao notar Sehun assumindo uma posição no centro do palco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele era insuportavelmente lindo e suas bochechas permaneciam rosadas, ficando ainda mais ruborizadas assim que seu olhar encontrou o de Minseok. Enquanto o ouvia anunciar a peça, com uma breve contextualizando e uma série de acontecimentos, o Kim não conseguia parar de refletir sobre todos os acontecimentos que o levaram até ali. E no instante em que ele saiu, que as luzes se apagaram por um breve momento, Minseok chegou a conclusão que o destino era algo espetacular e as coisas só aconteciam quando tinham que acontecer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorriu para si mesmo e sentiu o peito prestes a explodir de orgulho quando um feixe de luz iluminou o centro do palco e lá estava ela, Jihyo. Naquele momento, Minseok se esqueceu de todas as suas divagações e sentimentos e qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o espetáculo prestes a começar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Park Jihyo exalava uma paixão e uma confiança nunca vista antes. Ela não possuía simplesmente um impulso arrebatador, uma aura capaz de encantar ao público, naquele momento ela </span>
  <em>
    <span>era</span>
  </em>
  <span> o próprio impulso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No exato instante em que começou a dançar, o mundo simplesmente saiu de foco porque nada mais importava além daquela dançarina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E não foi preciso nem ao menos olhar para os lados — não que ele fosse capaz, é claro — para saber que todos estavam exatamente como ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completamente arrebatados.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>